Gotham Is Strange: Bad Blood
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Nero Dimitri is no more and is now known as the Riddler. With Theo Galavan still being the problem she needs to get rid of him while not causing chaos to time. Meaning to stay away from Edward Nygma it was inevitable for them to meet again. Except this time, there's a little change that has happened to Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham Is Strange: Bad Blood

(A Gotham Fanfiction- Inspired by Life Is Strange)

Chapter 1: Glassy Sky

I walked to the grocery store in the rain with the glassy sky covering over Gotham. After getting whatever I needed. I headed back to the house of Penguin's. When I arrive Butch was waiting for me. He said, "Hey, Riddler. That's all for shopping today?"

The shopping bags are in my back pack. It's not all that much, it's just things to eat while I'm here. I said, "Riddle me this. What's white, black, waddles, and is eager to see me?"

"You're right ma'am. Penguin wants to see you."

"Okay, tell him I'll be right there. I'm just going to put up my groceries real quick."

"Sure thing Riddler."

I went up to my room and put the groceries into the little fridge I have. I took off my beanie and jacket as I walked into the lounge where Penguin usually hangs in. He looked at me with this annoyance as he said, "You do know I could have someone get your groceries for you right? You going out there in public is putting yourself at risk."

"Oh please I've changed my look so much no one even recognizes me."

It's true. I don't go by Nero Dimitri anymore. I took up name as The Riddler and I changed my look for it. I've dyed my hair white, I wear blue color contacts, I call myself Enigma , and I dress in regular clothes when I'm out there doing my own thing. But when I'm on the job, I am The Riddler wearing a green wig with a black question mark on it, I wear a black and green suit, and I have a green and silver questioned mark cane that conceals a sword.

Now as for the reason why I'm living with the Penguin. Well in the beginning I killed a man to save the city of Gotham, and to save the man I love from becoming The Riddler. So I needed help to get rid of Tom Dougherty's body, and to leave the life I knew behind. Penguin grew comfortable with me as a reliable friend. He get's worried whenever I go out there as Enigma.

As for the case of the kidnapping of Hanna Becker. It was dropped entirely by us, and the GCPD. Theo Galavan has been rising in power little by little lately. Even though I was able to stop the storm from destroying Gotham. On October 15th He organize a plan to break out inmates from Arkham, and it succeeded. Now those inmates are working for him as they call themselves The Maniaxs... Yes they spelled it with an X.

For the people I've saved in the other reality, Alex and Jane. I made sure that I've saved them in this reality. Of course I had to do it discretely but I'm keeping my eye on them. There was nothing I can do about Alastor Harrison because he's been depresed ever since my death. In ways he just sort of stop drugging young woman and taking their pictures. I don't know if he's just taking a hiatus but at least he stopped for now.

As for Edward Nygma... I'm not friends with him nor am I his lover. He's a good man still working true for the GCPD. Unfortunately he actually gotten with Kristen Kringle, but I'm not going to let her slide so easily. Once her day of death comes. I'll be there to take her life without a blink of an eye.

Indeed I had changed. Not for the better or the worse. Gotham needs a Riddler, so his spirit willed me his very name to carry on his villainy.

"Still Riddler it's best not to go out in public. Just please the next time you want to do some grocery shopping you'll come to me first, okay?"

"Fine, will do."

"Please don't take it the wrong way or anything, but even if someone does notice you can simply reverse time. Thing is I don't want you overdoing it. Last time I've seen you push yourself you were bleeding out of your nose so much I've never seen a nosebleed act like that before."

"Penguin I've haven't had a nose bleed for two weeks now. Besides I've gotten better with my power."

The nosebleed he was talking about was way back before he became the king of Gotham. I was there to see him fight for the title. I helped him through it but it taken a great toll on me I was hurting. I was just surprised I wasn't coughing up blood too. At least I'm more skilled than I was before, especially in controlling time.

"Anyway I'm going to be in my room," I said, "Getting a little tipsy unless you got a job for me tonight?"

"No but you shouldn't be getting drunk anyway, Riddler."

"Heh heh, please don't make me laugh. With villainous jobs like these who wouldn't like to get drunk once in while?"

I took off to my room and took out a cold apple cider called Green Rose from my little fridge. When you have a job as a villain. All you can think about is drinking until you go to sleep. "You do know alcohol kills brain cells right?" said the other Edward or should I say the real Riddler?

"Fuck off." I said.

"What are you pissed off for? Isn't this all you've ever wanted?"

"Of course it isn't, but this is the life I choose. So why should I complain? Right now I just want to relax, Riddler."

"You've been relaxing a bit too much."

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh believe me once Batman comes around you'll never even have time to relax."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

I pick up my white raven violin and started playing Voices by Disturbed. I looked at Riddler and said, "Happy?"

"...Really? Voices?"

"Are you breathing now?!

Do the wicked see you?

You still breathing?

You're making me known." I sang the chorus just to tease him. I've grown use to him being around even though no one else can see him.

As I continued playing I looked at the photograph of Edward I have by my bed. It still bewilders me that the photo hasn't disappeared. It should've since I didn't have dinner with him at the Two Kings. So why is it still here?

... (Edward's Narrative)

I walked into work getting out of the rain. The rain was actually quite pleasant for once. Even the glassy sky looked beautiful. I know that Gotham is known for gloomy rainy days but today was peaceful.

When I visited the Records Annex room to see Kristen. I greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. I said, "Hey Kristen. How was your day so far?"

"Fine Edward." she said with a smile even though she sounded and look tired, "I see you got caught by the rain."

"Yes but it was quite cooling for me. I actually wished I walked a little more in the rain."

"Why?"

"Nothing to it really I just like the rain."

"If you say so."

... I guess. "Well I better get to work. See you later, Kristen."

Ever since the death of Tom Dougherty. She hasn't been the same lately. I know he was her boyfriend and it makes sense that she would feel sad, but he was so cruel and abusive to her. On that night when I confronted him. I thought I would be the one to kill him when he hurt me.

Instead he was killed by a black short haired woman with mint grey eyes. I would never forget those eyes. The eyes that was filled with sorrow, anger, and regret. Yet she showed such care for me that she told me to run. Sure she threatened to kill me if I didn't, but in my heart I knew she wouldn't do it.

So I've made an attempt to look for her the day after. Sadly it was the day she died on the shore. Her face was mangled by a gunshot but they were able to identify her as Nero Dimitri. What a lovely name to fit such a pretty face. Too bad I wasn't able to tell her my thanks. She saved me from getting beaten by Dougherty.

Strangely though, after her death a new criminal rise within the city. A villain name The Riddler. The name rang through the city everywhere that it gave me the chills. This female criminal even lives up to the name. She leaves riddles of clues where she might strike or do next. It gives me a challenge to solve them but it gives me great pleasure as well. Finally another human with intelligence in Gotham. It's just sad that she's a criminal and I have to help GCPD bring her in.

Suddenly my friend, Jim Gordon came into my office. He said, "Hey Ed, how's it going?"

"Good Detective." I said, "What's up?"

"We got another riddle from the Riddler."

"Really?! Let me see!"

He hand me the question mark card as I examine it. "We're in luck that you're an expert with these riddles." said Gordon.

"Yes, but my knowledge alone can only let you know what she might do. She's clever to not be so predictable." I read the riddle.

What is so plain in sight yet out of view?

... Well this is not much of a riddle it's more like a guessing game. Unless the answer is really in the riddle itself.

"Did you finally get a hard riddle, Ed?"

"Somewhat but I think I know what it's talking about. It's just a weird choice of location."

"You think it's a location?"

"Most of her riddles have been leading to locations, but if it's not then I apologize. I think she's talking about the the optical illusion building we have in the middle of the city. That's the only connection I can put together."

"Okay, thanks Ed."

"No problem."

Gordon left to go check it out with his partner I assume. I wonder what this Riddler is planning on using the optical illusion building?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Attack On GCPD (Riddler's Narrative)

When I woke up I got in the shower to freshen up and dress in a white shirt with a blue and black guitar imprinted on it along with a skull. Put on black jeans and boots. I walked out as I join Penguin at the dinning room where breakfast is being served. "Well look who's alive." said Penguin jokingly.

"Morning Oswald." I said, "Slept well?"

"I did, how about you?"

"I slept okay. Not only because of the alcohol since I'm lucky I don't have a hangover."

"Yes indeed." said Edward who appeared sitting next to me.

"So what are your plans for today?" said Penguin.

"Well I'm taking a break from crime a little while. I've made a promise to my band that I'll perform at the Otaku Club."

"Why do you hang out with that crowd?"

"Because I can actually connect with them with the hobbies we share. The Otaku Club is pretty much a place to play games, watch anime, and have talented people perform. It's really quite fun when you want to just take a break."

"And you don't feel like you're taking a risk?"

"No. I'm not dumb enough to give myself away to these people. Besides, even though they're nerds they can't even figure out that I'm the Riddler."

"Just be careful okay?"

"Never."

...

Later on in the day Penguin called me down to look at the Gotham news on the television. They were reporting that the GCPD station has been attack by the Maniaxs, and that I was the one who helped them do it by sending a riddle. Apparently the riddle lead away Gordon and his partner, Bullock, to the optical illusion building we have in the middle of the city. I took up my jacket and headed out.

Penguin caught me before I left as he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on someone there."

"Riddler you can't take a chance going there!"

"Trust me Oswald. I'll be back."

...

I had my hood up when I entered GCPD. There was only one person I was looking for and that was Edward Nygma. I didn't have to look far to find him. I saw him sitting down at a desk getting patch up by a Medic. He had a bullet wound to his upper right arm, and I saw Kristen Kringle standing by him wearing this fake look like she cared.

I can only think of one reason why the Maniaxs attack this place. It wasn't because they wanted to and I know for sure none of them are smart enough to come up with a simple riddle. So all of this must be played by Galavan's hands. To think I would have gotten rid of him earlier. Sadly though I can't because he needs to live for a little while, and it sucks. At least soon enough within three days, I have to kill Kristen Kringle.

Well I've came here and saw what I wanted to see. I better head back before he notices me.

... (Edward's story)

After the Medic finished with my bullet wound I turn my head to look at the entrance of GCPD, and I saw a glimpse of white hair from a woman. Kristen looked at the same direction but she missed her. "What are you looking at?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

Strange, I wonder who was that woman? I've never seen a lady with white hair before.

"Are you going home after this?" asked Kristen.

"No not really. I still want to go that Otaku Club tonight. Will you be okay? I can stay with you at your place. Or if you like we can go to mine. You can spend the night."

"No I rather just go home for now. You can still go that club you like so much. Maybe it'll clear your head and not be so stress about it."

"Yeah maybe. I don't know will you still be okay? We just lost our captain."

"I know and it's a terrible loss. Don't worry about me though, Edward. I know you need to clear your head."

"... Yeah."

I can't believe that we have lost our captain today. I know I wasn't close to her but she was kind and such a great leader. Should I go to the Otaku Club tonight? I don't know now.

"I'm going to get you some water." said Kristen, "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Kristen seems shaken up but surprisingly she's keeping a level head about all this. Don't get me wrong I'm glad she's not freaking out, but it's a little out of her character.

... (Riddler's Narrative)

When I was walking out of GCPD I caught in my sight, Alastor Harrison going in. I stealthily followed him and keep myself hidden and unnoticeable especially from the cops walking about. When I saw him went into a room I crawled into the vents and was in the ceiling above Kristen Kringle and him. "Are you hurt?" asked Alastor.

"No, thanks to my pet Nygma." she said.

"You know you're putting yourself at risk being with him."

"Oh please I'm only with him because we do need a new member. You wanted to start up that business again don't you?"

"Yes but what makes you so sure that he'll want to be a part of this?"

"He's deeply in love with me. I can ask him to do anything I want. If not then maybe we can teach him a little."

"If he still refuse?"

"Then we can get rid of him. Simple as that."

"No it's not as simple. I'm going to have to pick a new girl soon, and my real goal was to get my most best student. Yet somehow she's found dead with her face ruined by Galavan. You do know he's the one who's behind these attacks right?"

"Of course who else could it be? I was nearly killed by one of them if it wasn't for Nygma. So what are we going to do about it?"

"Within three days get Nygma to the Dark Room. We're going to need his help if we're going to get rid of Galavan. I knew we shouldn't have helped him in the first place."

"Remember to not be blinded with revenge Alastor. I never knew your student but you're going to have to forget about her."

"I will once Galavan is gone for good. He should have never even touched her."

So Galavan is cooking up a plan for who knows what, and Alastor is going to kill him out of revenge but he can't without Edward's help. Which means they're going to try to either convince him or force him somehow to cooperate. Well looks like I'm going to have to come up with a plan myself within three days. How delightfully convenient. I get to kill her after three days is up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Otaku Club (Edward's Narrative)

I've decided to go to the club after all. I didn't realize how much relieving it was to come here. I bought a Monster energy drink for me as I played a game with some of the people here. They aren't my friends but they accept me as a fellow gamer. Suddenly after the game there was a band setting up on stage. One of them is a white haired woman.

Wait, didn't I saw her at the GCPD station? I know it was a short moment but who else would have white hair? She was bringing out a white raven violin. Once they were all ready they played Unravel from the Tokyo Ghoul series. That woman plays the violin so beautifully.

As she sings along with the violin, it seems there's grief that's trying to hide within her expression. Truth be told the song is a tragedy talking about Kaneki from the series. The story is a tear jerker. Suddenly the woman looked up as she was having her attention at me. She looked surprised but sad to see me. Have we met before?

"I know I have been changed

I know I can't be saved

As two have become one

Now two are just now gone."

She sang those lyrics while looking at me. Was that a message?

... (Riddler's Narrative)

We took a break as I bought a Japanese soda and some hot limon cheetos. I wasn't surprised when Edward walked up to me. He said, "Wow your performance ma'am was amazing. How long have you been doing this?"

"Not too long ago really." I said, "I've met these guys at an rock and roll convention. They heard me sing and saw how awesome I played my violin, so they asked me to join. Here I am doing gigs with them."

"That's great the band is called The Villains right?"

"Yes that's our name. Who might you be?"

I know who he is but I wanted to humor him. "I'm Edward Nygma." He shook my hand, "I work in forensics at GCPD."

"Really? What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh even though I'm a forensic scientist I'm an Otaku by heart. You're awfully familiar to me. Haven't I seen you at the GCPD?"

Oh shit did he saw me there when I was just leaving? Better come up with someone believable.

"Mention about Captain Essen." said the Other Edward who appeared next to me. "She's the one who died today."

I said, "I was there alright earlier today after the attack. I wanted to see Captain Essen, but she died and they wouldn't let me see the body."

"You were friends with Captain Essen?" He seemed surprised so that means he believes me.

"Yes she was like a mother to me. I'm sorry I didn't give you my name, I'm Enigma Wright."

"...Really? That's your first name?"

"Yeah, why what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing it's just so similar to my name. Sometimes my friends would call me E. Nygma because of my first initial and last name. But that's cool that there's really someone with a name Enigma. Hey do you play video games?"

"Yes I do."

"There's going to be a E3 convention tomorrow. I tried to invite my girlfriend but she's not a huge gamer and she doesn't play them much. I have an extra ticket so would you like to go with me?"

"As friends right?"

"Yes of course."

"...Alright yeah I can go with you. I got nothing else to do so yeah what time?"

"3."

"I'll be ready."

"Enigma!" called out one of my band mates, Jason, "Let's go!"

"Oh, breaks over. How long are you staying here, Edward?"

"Probably after your performance. You guys are really good."

"Cool, then enjoy the show tonight."

I join my band back on stage. I ask them, "What are we playing?"

"What's Up People." said Luke our drummer.

"From Death Note?"

"Yeah."

"Okay this might be a little rough for my voice but I can pull it off."

Looks like I don't need my violin for this one. It wouldn't sound right with the heavy metal instruments. I drank some water before we started playing. I hope I don't hurt my throat for this.

... (Edward's Narrative)

Wow I've never heard a metal song sung by a woman before. Not bad for someone like her. They sang six more songs and they finally packed up. I caught her before she left. I asked her, "So um, where do I pick you up?"

"I'll text you the address tomorrow." she said. "Here's my number."

She gave me her number. I didn't even see her write it down. "Oh, thank you. I'll text you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Get home safe alright? Remember it's Gotham."

"Well of course you too, Enigma. Take care."

Wow, new friend already and she's worried about my safety. It's strange though I've feel like I've met her before besides GCPD. Why does it feel like I should know her? More of all I feel happy that I've talked with her. My heart even fluttered when I first saw her.

It's the same reaction I have when I'm around Kristen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Game of Time (Riddler's Narrative)

I got ready for today. I dress in a black shirt that has a symbol of a nobody from Kingdom Hearts, a white and red Assassin's Creed jacket, khaki pants, and white converse. I fix up my hair to look a little spiky and went out of my room to go downstairs. Before I headed out Butch caught me as he said, "Where are you going Enigma?"

"To the E3 Convention with a friend. You can let Oswald know right?"

"Yes I can, just be careful."

"Never."

I walked out of the house and headed towards the coffee shop that's a few blocks away. I order a mocha and listen to music on my phone while I wait for Edward's text. It was only 20 minutes later that he texted me. I texted him the place to pick me up and I didn't have to wait too long. When I got in the passenger side he said, "How're doing, Enigma?"

"Good, and you?" I said with a cheerful smile of delight.

"I'm doing great. I'm really excited that I'm not going alone to the E3 convention."

He start up the car as we got on the road to the convention. He said, "I told Kristen about you. She almost sounded a little jealous that I said I was going to the convention with you."

"That's funny." Even though I know it's only an act. Unless she doesn't want to lose her chance on recruiting Edward to their messed up side job.

"Funny?" He said.

"Girlfriends being so attach to their boys. Whatever reason they need to be jealous for, I guess they don't have any trust in them."

"Huh, right that's something I didn't think about."

I just wish you never fell in love with her. When she can't even give the same love back.

...

No matter what convention we go to there's always a lot of people cosplaying. I wonder if there's going to be a cosplay contest here?

"Look!" pointed Edward, at a gaming stand, "They finally have Kingdom Hearts 3 here!"

"No way! Come on then let's play!"

We hopped into the gaming seats and took up a controller as we fought against each other as the characters from game series. He chose to play as Ventus but possessed by Vanitas. I chose to play as Xion. When the battle began we were getting into it. I remember the last time we've played games together. I wish I took a picture of that moment too. Well hey I brought my camera so maybe I can take a picture afterwards.

We were both low on health but I was the one who won the battle. "Ha ha, got ya!" I said in victory.

"No way! No one has ever beaten me in a game!" he said but he express honor from it, "Looks like I've finally met my match."

"Hey if you don't mind?" I said, "Can I take a picture of us? I take pictures when I'm at events like these."

"Oh sure definitely! If so is it possible I can have a copy?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I asked someone to take a picture of us smiling. I had my arm around his waist and he had his around my shoulders. Of course to make it cheesy I made the peace sign for the picture. "Wow this is a pretty good camera." said Edward, "The picture is perfect."

Yeah thank goodness that stranger was good at taking the shot. We went to the cafe area to get a Nuke-Cola based from the new game that came out, Fallout 4. Also some small cakes.

"So you pretty much do gigs for a living?" said Edward.

"Pretty much even before I met the villains." I said.

"How long were you playing the violin?"

"Since I was 13."

"Wow that's really amazing. Did you know that the violin is the Devil's main instrument? Because his choice of music needs to be seductive to get a soul?"

"Yes, that I know for sure. Do you play any instruments Edward?"

"I've played the piano. It's been a while but it's a skill I've never lost."

"What made you want to be in forensics instead of music then?"

"I solve mysteries for a living way before I played the piano. Puzzles are my greatest talent. In all honesty I'm really happy that we have villain who's intelligent in committing crimes."

"Villain? What villain?" Even though I have a good idea who he's talking about.

"The Riddler of course. Today we've gotten a riddle from her which turned out to be a red herring. It was meant for Detective Gordon and Harvey to be led away from the station. I of course didn't realize it until the last minute... If only I've realized sooner. Maybe Captain Essen wouldn't have suffered before she died."

"She was tortured?" I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I know she was close to you. Forgive me I didn't mean to-,"

"It's fine Edward."

I don't mean to be insensitive but I only say that to cover up the fact that I went to GCPD for him. I wanted to make sure that he was okay. I'm sorry for the fact that Captain Essen was tortured before she died.

Before I could continue speaking all of a sudden we heard gunshots and people started screaming. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" shouted a familiar voice, isn't it that-? "WE ARE THE MANIAXS! SOME OF YOU WILL DIE, AND SOME OF YOU WILL LIVE! BUT ONLY IF YOUR FAST ENOUGH!"

Edward grab my arm and we started running. We didn't get far though. That guy name Jerome spotted us and fired a shotgun. I pushed Edward just before and I got hit in the stomach, and wow that fucking hurt like hell! But all of a sudden, time rewinded... And not by my hand.

I found myself sitting back in the cafe area with Edward, and he looked really freaked. Holy shit, don't tell me. If this is true then? "It's fine Edward..." I said while putting on a fake mask of a calming expression, "Hey are you okay? You look a little pale."

"...We need to get out of here." He said.

So he does have it. But why?! I thought I was the only one who has it?! I didn't will my power to him!"

"What do you-,"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Suddenly time was rewinded again except right in the beginning of our conversation after we ordered our stuff. "I'll be right back watch my food okay?" He said as he stand up and went out of sight real quick. I paused time when he was out of sight. I quickly run out of the building real quick and place some gadget on the outside of the doors.

... (Edward's Narrative)

Okay this is really really really bizarre, but I was able to save Enigma by... rewinding time? That's impossible but a miracle that this gift came to me when she got shot. I'm shaking but I need to call Detective Gordon to come here and stop the shooting from happening.

"I'll be right back watch my food okay?" I said to Enigma as I stand up from my stool and walked out of sight from her so I can make the call. When Gordon answered I said, "Detective Gordon listen to me it's Ed. Remember that E3 convention I've talked about? Well it's about to be fired with shotguns by the Maniaxs."

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes now please hurry and stop them before they commence."

"On our way. Stay safe Ed."

"Will do."

Now that I have this out of nowhere time power. I hope my sudden change in expression didn't freaked out Enigma. I don't even know how to explain this power to her. For one she'll only think I'm crazy if I even tried. When I walked back she was on her phone listening to music I'm assuming.

"I'm back." I said with a much more calmer smile. She didn't hear me nor do I think she noticed that I sat down.

I rip a piece from a napkin, rolled it into a ball and toss it where it crosses her vision. That's when she noticed my presence. "Oh sorry about that." she said as she took off her headphones and put her phone away. "Did you have to use the bathroom or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had to go." Thanks for saving me the trouble coming up with a lie. That's always a reasonable excuse also it's an old one.

Now that I'm back what shall I start the conversation with? I don't know if I want to go everything word for word.

"So what game have you been desperately waiting for?" She asked.

"In all honesty Kingdom Hearts 3." Thank you again Enigma. Either she can read my emotions or I'm giving myself away that I was freaking out earlier. "I've been waiting for a real long time for it to come out."

"So Kristen? What do you two have in common?"

"Uh well..." Now that I think about it what do we have in common? "We play some games-,"

"Objection!" she suddenly shouted and point with her finger which startled me for a second.

"O-Objection? What do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry about that." she said as he drop her hand, "I do that when I spot a contradiction. If she even played some games with you. You would've take her to this convention instead of me. So in other words, and not trying to be rude here, but neither of you have anything in common whatsoever."

I really don't feel insulted by this. I simply smiled as I said, "I must say you sure do pay attention to what I talk about. You are correct we really don't have anything in common. I think it's her sweet nature that I like. She does have some beautiful features."

... (Riddler's Narrative)

I had to freeze time when he said it's probably her sweet nature. Luckily I know that freezing time he doesn't even notice. I went behind the counter where they were selling the nuke-colas. I took a bottle, open it up and drank it. When it was gone I made my decision as I threw it away.

I walked up to Edward and slap him across the face as I shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" I sat back down and let time flow again.

...(Edward's Narrative)

"I mean- Ow!" my right cheek suddenly hurt all of a sudden. It felt like someone slapped it.

"You okay?" asked Enigma.

"Uh, yeah. it's just my cheek hurt all of sudden."

"Oh, weird." she chuckled about it.

It was strange that the Maniaxs didn't come in by now. It didn't take long for them to come in so why is it taking a while now? Then suddenly we heard shot coming from the outside. I couldn't help but run towards it, and find that all the doors are locked. Wait but how? These doors shouldn't be locked especially at a convention!

"Yo Edward!" followed Enigma, "Why did you take off like that?"

"You can hear gunshots right?"

"Well yeah but when that happens people run away from it not towards it."

"Yes but it seems even if we try to run away we can't escape. These doors are locked by something from the outside." Question is how did they become locked? Did I do something that altered this change in time?

Suddenly my phone ranged and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Edward it's Gordon! Is everyone inside the convention alright?"

"Yes, but the doors are lock and we can't get out. What's happening outside?"

"One of the Maniaxs are killed, and the rest split. As for the doors they have this trick-locks attach to them from the Riddler."

No way! Riddler was here?! Is she inside the the building? If so that could somewhat explain that she might have heard me made the phone call. But why lock the doors? To keep GCPD out, or the Maniaxs?

"Edward?" said Gordon, "You've worked on these trick-locks before right?"

"Yes I have detective. I'm going to walk you through it to get them off. The little squares on the front of them are a puzzle. They're design to act like a Chinese puzzle box so there should be one square missing. But once you start you have to keep going until the picture of the dragon is complete, or else it will explode if you stop even for a second."

"Right, no pressure. Okay Ed it might take a while for us to get this open. Make sure everyone is calm during the wait."

"Sure, that shouldn't be too hard."

At least I hope. Then again most of us here are gamers. There are games everywhere so everyone should be distracted... Speaking of distracted. Enigma is no where to be seen. "Enigma?!" I called out to her.

Where could she have gone?

"EDWARD!" I heard her shouted and finally spotted her standing on a diving board 10 feet up? She smiled bright at me as she jumped!

"ENIGMA!" I sprint to get to her. When I got there she was nowhere to be seen. There was just an area where this Assassin Creed stuff is. Wait is that a wagon full of hay?

"HA HA!" laughed Enigma as she pop out of the hay. "Leap of faith accomplished!" she said, "Now all I have to do is cut off my wedding ring finger and I'm set to become an assassin!"

"Enigma you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said but in ways this is impressive, so I laugh it off.

"Yeah you seemed to be busy talking to a someone right?" she said as she climbed out of the hay wagon. But she missed a step and fell to her side.

"Are you okay?" I said as I was about to help her but she got up quickly on her own. She smiled and simply said, "Yeah I'm awesome."

"Okay, but you were correct. I was talking to Detective Gordon. Right now the doors are closed and they're trying to get it open."

"Oh by the way those gunshots you've mentioned." she said, "I've just realized we're still in a game convention. There are gun shots everywhere because of the shooting action games. You sure you weren't just hearing those? Because no one is freaking out."

Oh... Yeah no one is. Okay so I don't have to really worry about the people here.

"So, once the police get the doors open does that mean the convention has to end?" she asked, "I mean I hope not I was having so much fun here."

"I could ask Gordon if they can let the convention keep on going. I mean no one got hurt so I don't see why not."

"Awesome! Hey you wanna try the leap of faith?"

"Uhhh, I think I'll pass."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's Just Business (Riddler's Narrative)

I asked Edward to drop me off back at the coffee shop. He questioned about it but I was able to give him a convincing answer. When I went inside the house I went into the meeting room where Oswald usually hangs out in. "Hey Enigma." He cheerfully said, taking his attention away from the T.V for a second, "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date it was a regular hang out. Believe it or not the Maniaxs showed up at the convention."

"And you prevent it I assume?"

"Well... I had a little help."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the only one who has the power over time. Edward Nygma is another. I don't know who willed it to him but somebody gave him that power. Mine didn't pop up until Hanna died."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"If it does I'll take care of him."

"Well since the Maniaxs couldn't shoot up a convention. They decided to take hostage of the charity diner. Look."

He pointed at the t.v and I saw that they are showing a dead body of Jerome at the charity dinner. Weird how he died with a smile on his face. Did he really died, or is he faking it? I remember Riddler said something about the Joker. I thought it was him but I guess not. Then again, no one knows the real identity of the Joker in the future. Not even Batman.

"Who killed him?"

"Someone named Theodore Galavan."

Right there and then I clenched both of my fists tightly in anger. "This is planned." I said.

"Sorry?" said Oswald.

"Theodore Galavan is behind the break out of the Maniaxs."

"How do you know?"

"Galavan and I have an alternative history. He knew about Hanna's power and killed her when she didn't had it no more. He's been searching for me for a long a time, and that's why I asked you to kill my identity. Now here we are."

"What shall we do then?"

"Obviously get rid of Galavan one way or another, but I understand if you want nothing to do with him. I'll find a way to bring him down."

"If you need help I don't mind assisting."

"Of course. I've never forgotten that."

... (Edward's Narrative)

When I woke it was by the loud alarm clock on my nightstand. I turned it off as I got up and made myself some breakfast first. After that I got dress for work and headed out to go to GCPD. As usual I visited Kristen to say good morning, but surprisingly she wasn't here. Instead I went to my office to drop off my stuff and grab a cup of coffee in the lounge.

On my way back I saw Galavan talking to Detective Gordon. I wonder what those two are talking about? Without paying attention I accidentally bump into a man wearing a black jacket suit, a grey collar shirt, has black hair, grey eyes, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes. Sadly I got coffee on his outfit and some on his binder that looked important.

"Hot hot hot!" he said as he hissed at the pain.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I rewinded time to prevent this mess from happening.

Surprisingly he walked up to me and asked, "Hello are you Edward Nygma?"

"Yes, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Alastor Harrison." He smiled as he outstretch his hand to me for a shake. I shook it as he said, "I'm a friend of Kristen."

"Oh really? She hasn't mention you before."

"Well if you know her well, she doesn't speak about her personal life too much. She wanted me to talk to you about our little side job."

"Side job?"

"Is there a place where we can talk?"

"Yeah in my office."

Once we were in my office out of ear reach He said to me, "I'm a professor at Gotham University. I teach photography."

"Wait a second I've heard of you now."

"You do?"

"I actually have one of your books about photography. Your career made you quite famous because of your great work. What are you doing here in Gotham?"

"A job was offered to me here, and also I grew up here so I'd thought it'd be great to be back home."

"Ah, I get it. So what is this side job?"

"You see I need extra help with my own photography. Especially setting up the equipment. Even though I teach I still gotta keep up with my own work."

"Right I get ya. Well sure I can help if you like. I have knowledge on many different camera equipment. So when would you need my assistance?"

"Not today or tomorrow. But are you free on the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes I am that's my day off actually."

"Great then it works out. Kristen will fill you in the details. If you have any questions here's my number."

He gave me a business card.

"Oh thank you." I said as I took it.

"Have a good day then, Mr. Nygma."

He took off... Strange, when I was talking to him. I sort of gotten the... Chills.

... (Riddler's Narrative)

There was a business meeting tonight. I had to dress up as the Riddler to keep my identity hidden. I put on my suit, bowler hat, black gloves, wig, my green and black converse, a half mask to cover my nose and mouth, and a sharp edge eye mask. In case someone pulls my half mask off I have another to conceal my identity. Speaking of concealing, my green and silver question mark cane sword.

I've gotten real good training myself to be an excellent fighter. I guess that's the perk gaining the spirit of Riddler. "Well not exactly." said the Other Edward who appeared.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I first became the Riddler. I couldn't defend myself for shit. Even when I tried I still end up getting beaten in the end. Until someone like you came along."

"Someone like me?"

"Same hair, same eyes, almost the same features except she was more built, and I think she was a bit shorter possibly an inch."

"She's 5'1?"

"Yeah. But her attitude is way up there. She doesn't play the violin she plays the bass guitar. And wow when she plays it she is rocking it. She was the one who taught me how to fight. She knew all kinds of martial arts."

"In other words her and I wear the same face but we're different."

"Pretty much. Hell you both almost wear the same outfit but hers is much more punkish. She didn't carry a cane either."

"So who is she? What's her name?"

"Her name was... Was... Shit I've forgotten."

"How can you forget?"

"I don't know and that scares me. What scares me the most is that I don't even remember you in my timeline. I mean I tried really hard to find you in my memories but there's none what's so ever. Right now whatever happened from Dougherty during now, it's blank."

"What does that mean?"

"It means anything can happen in my past timeline but it has to lead up that there must be a Riddler."

Someone knocked on my door, on the other side came out a voice from Butch, "Hey Riddler, are you ready?"

"Yeah I'll be right out." I said.

"You better get down there." he said, "I think today's meeting will be quite interesting."

Indeed it was when I've finally showed up. There were at least possibly four groups of people and we all were talking about business. Of course there was the conversation of the Maniaxs and they thought Penguin was the one who broke them out. Suddenly near the end of the meeting, Tabitha Galavan showed up. What does this bitch want?

Once the meeting ended I went to Penguin and whispered to his ear. "That's Tabitha Galavan, Theo's sister."

"What is she doing here?" he said, "More of all how did she even get into my house?"

He stand up and walk over to her. "Can I help you, Ms. Galavan?"

"My brother wants to speak with you about business. Alone."

"Business with Penguin also means business with me." I said.

"He wants to speak with him alone. Besides he said he has something that will only interest the Penguin. There's a car waiting outside for you now."

Penguin made his decision. He whispered to me, "If something happens to me do what is necessary."

"Will do." I said.

When he left Butch asked me, "You're not going to go after him?"

"No I'm going to see the results afterwards, but it looks like they're going to keep an eye on us for a while. Looks like I'm not going to be using the front door for now. Call me when he gets back, there's something I need to do."

"What's that?"

"It's just business."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pardon Me (Edward's Narrative)

I finally clocked out of work and went home to relax and eat my take out Chinese food. When I entered into my apartment there was music playing. My music. "I didn't know you like Incubus." said a female voice. There's a woman sitting in the dark corner on my apartment just beside the window.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just a friend." She stand up and walked into the light. My jaw dropped when she revealed herself, "But you can call me the Riddler." No way! Why is she here? Did she figure out who was solving her riddles? Or finding out how her gadgets work?

"Right sorry for the dramatics but really I'm only here as a friend. Sorry if I scared you. You can sit down and eat if you like."

"Uhhh, okay."

I did sit down but I didn't open my bag. Heck I've forgotten to take off my coat. Is that Pardon Me playing on the stereo? Oh my gosh I am very nervous. "I'm sure you're asking yourself why I'm here?" she said as she sat across the round table from me.

"Um, yeah. Why are you here?"

"Do you know the name of Alastor Harrison?"

"Yeah, the famous photographer?"

"Correct. You see I know a certain someone he use to do service for. Theodore Galavan, you've heard of him right?"

"He's the one who killed Jerome."

"Correct but everything was staged. Just to make Theo look like the hero. As for Alastor he was the one who takes illegal pictures for him not too long ago. Of course he's still continuing taking those illegal pictures and it disgusts me to the core that there's business like this."

"What do you mean by illegal pictures?"

"He kidnaps girls and takes pictures of them while they're tied up and drugged. He keeps them in a special place called the Dark Room. If he comes around and decides to say something to you. You turn back and run away okay?"

"Why do you care? How do you even know he would turn to me?"

Suddenly she drop a file onto the table. "Well it's because you are the only one who can solve my riddles. Even take apart my gadgets and use it against me. Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for an equal? You like games right?"

"Yes."

"Well you can't play games without another player. Don't you agree?"

"Of course. It's no fun when you're playing by yourself."

"You're a good man, Mr. Nygma. I would hate the person who tries to corrupt that innocence. Goodnight Mr. Nygma."

She took off by going through my front door. I sighed out deep breathes as I finally relax. Wow that was intense. So she knows and she wants me alive? Well that's new... I guess I can finally eat my dinner.

... (Riddler's Narrative)

Surprisingly I was back before Penguin. But when he came home he was furious. He said to me in my room, "They have my mother, Riddler! They want me to kill the candidates of the campaign for mayor!"

"So Galavan wants to be mayor?"

"Yes, Riddler I need you to find my mother. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. I'll get right to it."

"Please find her quick, Riddler. She's all I have."

"Don't worry I will find her, but Penguin we're going to need to be careful. I'm willing to bet that Galavan has people watching this place. I'm going to stay in the shadows for now until I find out what he's planning. I'll give you a call once I've found your mother."

"Okay, be careful Riddler."

I took some of my stuff and took off through the window again. I used one of my gadgets to pick up heat signatures around this area. Found five that are watching this place. I took them out easily without even letting them have the chance to scream. I went over to my little hideout afterwards and get dress into a disguise.

I'm going to have to get inside Galavan's apartment to find out where he's keeping Penguin's mother. "Uh, Enigma?" said Riddler while I was in mid-dress.

"What's up?" I said.

"I've just remember something about the Penguin."

"Why do you make it sound like it's bad?"

"Well you see it's about his mother. She get's killed by Tabitha Galavan."

"... Let me guess she has to die or the hurricane will come again?"

"Correct."

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

I kicked the wall to vent out my anger. "What the hell am I suppose to do now?! Just let her die?!"

"Find her and take Oswald to her. Because she dies right in front of him."

"That's fucked up Riddler and you know it."

"But it will give them the last few moments to spend with each other. I know it's fucked up but it's the least you can do. You can't tell this to him before. You have to tell him afterwards."

"Why not prepare him for it? So the pain can be less?"

"Let's face the facts, Enigma. You know he will do everything in his power to change it."

"...Right, you're right! But it sucks!"

I sat down in a chair to cool off. I said, "What the hell is the use of these time powers if I can't even save a few people?"

"You've saved a lot of people. You just can't save people who's deaths are a fixed point in time. And besides you're a villain. Riddler doesn't even save people."

"Except this version of Riddler does. I have the title I get to rebuild whatever reputation I please."

"You're sure getting very comfortable with the name. Just don't abuse it."

"Abuse it? Villains do that all the time. What are you talking about?"

"By the way. I thought you weren't going to get so close with Edward?"

"In this reality I have a second chance."

"He's the smartest person in Gotham! He'll find out your identity fast if you hang around with him any longer!"

"You forget. Because I took up your name I've gain your intelligence as well. I was no inventor, I was a photography student. Edward and I are matched which means I can outsmart him just as much he can outsmart me."

"You practically took the words out of my mouth. He can outsmart you it's just a matter of time."

"Ugh, let's not talk about time anymore. Let's pardon time for a while. I need some sleep."

I walked into the bed room to get some rest. Man what a fucking drag. This is going to break Penguin into pieces. To some people he may be tough to break, but he's very sensitive. This will traumatize him for life.

Now I just gotta pray that he won't blame me for this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Duel (Edward's Narrative)

I've haven't really gotten much sleep after last night. Not because I was afraid it was because I still couldn't believe she came over to my apartment to warn me about Alastor. I mean she's a villain! Villains try to get rid of people who get in their way, but she wants me to be safe? Only because she wants someone to be her equal match?

No there has got to be something else besides that. There must be. I'm not sure I can find that out at work, but I should look up more about Alastor. I got onto the computer at my desk and look him up. I already know about him working as a professor at GCU, but I see that he has two students that are not in his class anymore. One missing and one dead. The one missing is Hanna Becker and the one who die; well to my surprise it's Nero Dimitri.

The girl who saved my life was a photography student of Alastor's. Does he have something to do with her death? I've also heard about Hanna Becker that have gone missing. She still hasn't been found since. Although strangely, she disappeared on the same time Nero died. This can't be a coincidence.

"Yo,"

"WHAA?!"

I was scared by Enigma when she drop a plastic bag on my desk! It sounded heavy enough to made a loud noise.

"Enigma you scared me!" I said as I covered my fast beating heart.

"Sorry dude. I tried calling ya but you wouldn't pick up."

I checked my phone and see that I've had missed a few calls. I looked at Enigma and saw what she was wearing. She's wearing a white shirt with black stars shooting from the right. A black and blue sleeveless jean jacket with a hood. Blue goggles with black frames sitting on the top of her head. Black jeans, black and blue converse, a skateboard hanging off her back, blue headphones hanging around her neck that's connected to her phone, and-... Is that a black and blue duel disk? I've haven't heard of a comic con convention coming into town.

After she drank from her blue Monster drink she said, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Uhh, What's up with the duel disk?"

"I'm going to the Otaku Club. I'm dueling somebody."

"The Otaku Club has a dueling arena?"

"Well kind of it's a room but it's freaking huge that it has enough space for dueling. After that I have to do a gig. I'm just here to drop you off some snacks."

I look into the bag and see that she brought me a blue berry muffin, some Reeses, and a green Monster drink, and a coke.

"So what's this about?" She asked me about the report on my screen.

"Oh uh, this is just work stuff." I close the report, "Nothing really too interesting. Um, thank you so much for the snacks I'm really glad you came by."

"Edward." said Kristen who walked up here. When she saw Enigma she looked at me and said, "Is this your friend Enigma?"

"Gotta jet Edward, can't keep my opponent waiting." said Enigma as she started walking over to the railing fast and jump over it!

"Enigma?!"

I run over to see if she's alright and I saw her landed on her feet perfectly and rode on her skateboard, passing by between Gordon and Bullock, and out of the precinct. "Well that was interesting." said Kristen, "Is that normal for her to just run out of nowhere?"

First time I've seen it happened. It was almost like she didn't want to be near Kristen. I wonder?...

"Anyway Edward my friend, Alastor, wants to know when you're free for tomorrow?"

Oh yeah I've forgotten about that for a moment. Should still go? I don't to give off anything that I know something. Then again what do I know? Two girls from his class, one dead, and one missing. I have to find this out for myself.

"Oh yeah," I said, "Tell him I'm available at 3 in the afternoon. Will that be okay with him?"

"Definitely I'll tell him."

"Kristen, how long have you two been friends?"

"Well for a good two years."

"And you help him with his photography or do you model for him?"

"Edward I help him out with the lightening and makeup. I never model for him."

Well that's a relief. "So do I head over to his workplace or what's going on?"

"He'll be picking you up. I'll lend him your phone number so he'll let you know when he's coming over."

"Will you be there?"

"No I have to work, but don't worry Alastor will let you know what he wants you to do."

"Alright then, I'm gonna go on break for a little bit."

"Where you're going?"

"I'm going to the Otaku Club and play a few games. I need something to wake me up, haven't really slept all that well last night."

"Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

I kissed her on the cheek and grab the bag that Enigma left for me and took off. I gotta see this duel she mentioned.

... (Riddler's Narrative)

I skated my way on over to the Otaku Club and when I've entered the building he was already waiting for me. He's a 21 year old guy with spiky black hair, and dresses in black. He's a goth kind of guy but he's a Yugioh card duelist nonetheless. His name is Derek and from what I've find out from him, he's the one who took Penguin's mother. When we've met the night before after my nap we've made a deal. If I beat him in a card game he will give me the location of the Penguin's mother.

When we got in close distance of each other he asked me, "Ready to duel punk?"

"Ready to lose asshole?" I said.

He chuckles as he said, "You got spunk I'll tell you that. Follow me then."

I walk with him to go into the dueling room. It is a battle stage that has room for both of us and our monsters. As he walk to the other side he said, "Oh and I hope you don't mind I've decided to change up the game a little bit." When he snap his fingers two men jump out of nowhere and held me down against the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I growled. They attached something cold and metallic on the back of my head. When it dug into my skin I cried out a little from the pain.

"It's a tech that connects to your nerves to your duel disk." said Derek.

Once they were done with me they did the same thing to him. I see that there's a wire connecting to my duel disk. When I've touch the tech on the back of my head it felt weird and bone chilling. I stand up slowly as I asked him, "So this makes me feel the damage that's caused to my life points?"

"Exactly." He flinched when they attach the small tech to the back of his head, "Hurt like a bitch but this is what it's gonna make this duel more interesting."

"What happens if it reaches 0?"

"Guess."

"... One of us is going to die today."

"Bingo, I can't have someone running around knowing what I do. It's bad for business, also Galavan wouldn't like it."

"So to make it easy if you lose. You will die before he even get's to you."

"Correct, but to make things fair I will tell you her location. She's at the waterfront kept in an abandoned warehouse. Now let's hope you stay alive to run with that information." He activated his duel disk.

I activated mine as well and said, "I will win this duel! You don't have a chance against me!"

... (Edward's Narrative)

When I've arrive at the Otaku Club I asked one of the workers here, "Hi have you seen a friend of mine? Her name is Enigma with white hair, about this tall?"

"Yeah she went into the dueling room." She said, "But you can't go in there now because it's a private duel. You're going to have to wait until they're done."

"Oh, thank you for letting me know."

Private? Why is it private? Well I gotta find that out for myself. I look around and I do see the door that enters into the duel room. But I also see an upstairs but someone is guarding it. I think with the use of my time powers I can get by him.

I walked up to the guard as he asked me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"No where special. Just upstairs."

I rewinded time while walking past him and got onto the upper level. I stopped it where he couldn't even see me. Quietly I entered the dueling room that has a balcony. Down below I see Enigma dueling against some other guy who's dressed in black. I wonder who he is?

"I set my Poison Centipede in attack mode." said the guy, "I set two cards down and end my turn."

"Looks like luck is on my side today." said Enigma, "I play my magic card Reveal Field. You must show me all of your face down cards and I choose one to destroy."

He revealed his two face downs. One was a continuous trap called Low Play and the other is a magic card called Whirlwind.

"I see," said Enigma, "I choose to destroy Whirlwind!"

The card burst into pieces. Enigma says, "Since I get rid of the card I choose you are forced to activated Low Play. But since I have no monsters on my field to lower any attack points nor defense points it is immediately destroyed." The trap card burst into pieces as well. "Since it's still my turn I get to summon monsters now. I play two Pendulum Monsters to set the scale! Red Masquerade level 2 & Diamond Harlequin level 8. I must summon monsters from level 3 to 7 from my hand! Come on out Bloody Canine and Winged Basilisk!"

Bloody Canine is level 4 and so is Winged Basilisk. What is she planning? "Since my monsters are both level fours I get to XYZ summon, Cerberus of Chaos!" That monster is 2800 attack points! "With it's effect in play, if I have no cards in my hand. I get to draw 5. I place a card face down. Sadly I can't attack when it's summoned so I must end my turn."

"I hate those Pendulum Monsters." said the guy.

"I know they can be a bitch sometimes but they're the best cards to have, Derek."

So that's the guy's name. "I can't wait till I end your life." He draws a card, "I play my level 4 Psycho Roach in attack mode! I then play my Fusion spell card to fuse my monsters and summon level 7 Vermilion Arachne!" That monster is 2500 it's 200 points lower than Cerberus of Chaos. "I then play a equip spell, Spider Dew! It raises my monster's attack points by 1000!"

Oh no it's now 3500! Which means he can attack! He said, "Which means I can destroy your monster. Attack my Vermilion Arachne!"

"Tch." Enigma just smiles, "I use one overlay unit to direct the attack to my life points."

"What?!"

What is right! What the hell are you thinking Enigma?! 8000 minus 3500 makes her life points go down by 4500! Once the attack hit her all I didn't think she could get hurt! one of the Arachne's leg stab through her stomach and she coughed up huge amounts of blood!

"But my monster's effect is if it attacks your life points directly it can attack you again." said Derek.

"Well I ain't stopping ya. Go ahead."

Enigma what are you doing? I had to cover my mouth from screaming out her name. I watched her get attacked again coughing up blood again and they flowed out of her eyes. What the hell is this? This game doesn't hurt people! Something is rigged!

I've noticed a wire connected to their duel disk that followed to the back of their heads. That's what must be causing it!

"I-... I end my turn!" said Derek, "That was a foolish move Enigma! Why did you do it?"

"So I can do this."

She flip the card she put face down earlier, "I activate Payback. When my life points have taken damage from the last battle phase I can use the points I've lost to add it to my monster's attack points."

"WHAT?!"

She lost 7000, add that to Cerberus of Chaos it's attack points goes up to 9800!

"I love this card greatly." she said, "Cause not only do I add the points I've lost to my monster. I am allowed to attack you directly."

"But I only have 8000 life points!"

"Exactly. Payback is a bitch."

"NO!"

She attack him directly with her monster and blood burst from his mouth and eyes. To my shock he dropped dead. "I told you didn't have a chance against me." said Enigma. When the monsters disappeared she drop to the ground facing down. Two men came out to carry out Derek's body and left her behind by going through a back door. I quickly run downstairs where I came from and surprisingly that guard wasn't there anymore.

I went through the main door to the duel room and rush over to her. I turn her over to hold her in my arms. I said, "Enigma! Enigma please wake up!"

"... Edward?" She weakly said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well you never said I couldn't come."

Suddenly when the the wire ejected itself out of the duel disk the device on the back of her let go of her skin. It frightened me when she screamed so loud from the pain it caused. "Okay I'm taking you to a hospital."

"No hospital!" She said as he clutch onto my jacket.

"Then I'm going to have to take you back to my apartment. I can treat you there I have the equipment."

"Edward be careful."

She past out this time. I had to carry her through the back so no one could see us. I quickly got her into the backseat of my car and drove us back to my apartment. Oh Enigma what the hell have you gotten yourself into?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Friend In Need

She was still past out in my arms when I brought her into my apartment. When I set her down on my operating table I got to it and did a little scan to check her organ. It's the stomach that's wounded which I see a large cut, and she's got hyphema but it's not too serious. She just can't do any strenuous activity and I'll make sure of that. Strange though there was a lot of blood coming out of her eyes. Almost like instead of hyphema it acted like haemolacria.

I put her under anesthesia so I can stitch up her stomach wound with absorbable sutures. Since the absorbable sutures is for the internal wound I can also use it for the outside wound to avoid less scaring. I would hate myself if I give her an ugly scar. After I was done I cleaned up the blood and take off her jacket, duel disk, and shoes so she can sleep comfortably on my bed. Just when I've sat down and place her jacket on the dinner table I heard a phone ring.

The ringtone was You're So Creepy by Ghost Town. That's not my ringtone so that must be coming from her cell phone. I took it out of her jacket's pocket and look at the caller ID. To my shock it said Penguin. I was afraid to answer it, but I feel like if I don't he might hunt her down. I didn't expect her to be one of Penguin's workers.

I answered the call as he said, "Enigma? Did you find her?"

"Um, sorry Mr. Penguin this isn't her. I'm her friend Edward Nygma... Um, we've met before."

"... Yes we've have. She told me about you. Why do you have her phone?"

"Well please don't get mad. Enigma gotten hurt real bad but don't worry she's okay. I've given her the best treatment I could provide."

"Give me your address. I want to come over and see her."

"Of course."

...

Believe it or not I was a little scared that he's coming over. Penguin is not the type of person to keep his temper in check. Well if he does anything I know how handle it. To my surprise he got here pretty early. Then again I shouldn't be since villains nowadays know where everybody lives.

When I let him in he immediately walk past me and went over by Enigma's side. He caressed her cheek while I witness his worried expression. "First my mother and now her. Tell me Mr. Nygma. Who done this to her?"

"Well be open minded when I tell you this. She gotten into a Yugioh Card Duel with someone named Derek. I don't know the reason why she past out before I could ask anything. But they were connected to their duel disk which inflicted real damages to her body. You'd be happy to hear that she won but she taken some casualties."

"And Derek?"

"Dead. Some men took his body to who knows where. My concern was focused on Enigma."

"And I am grateful. Enigma is very important to me."

"So what is she to you then? A informer, recruiter, worker?"

"My best friend... My only friend."

He looked down upon her and believe it or not I saw a single tear falling from his right eye. He wiped it away quickly and asked me, "Where is she wounded?"

"There's a large cut in her stomach but I've stitched that up. She's got hyphema but thank God it's not serious. She'll have blurry vision but they need to heal first before she could do any strenuous activities."

"How long will that take?"

"3 to 5 days."

"That's too long. She was suppose to be looking for my mother."

"What happened to your mother if you don't mind me asking?"

"... Enigma considers you as her friend. I suppose I can trust you but don't make me regret my decision."

"Of course."

"Theo Galavan kidnapped my mother because he wants me to get rid of the candidates running for mayor."

There goes that name again, Theo Galavan. He's sure is popular lately.

"If I don't kill them he'll kill my mother. I have to get rid of one tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"Edward, I can count on you to watch over her right? I can't take her back to my place for I fear that Galavan's men are watching over my place."

"Wait, does that mean one of them might have followed you here?"

"I've taken the underground tunnels of Necropolis. Barely any man would go down there."

Ah Necropolis. It surprises me that this city hasn't sealed off those tunnels. For some reason almost everybody is afraid of those tunnels. I said, "Well Mr. Penguin you can count on me to watch over her. I'll won't let her out of my sight. What she needs now is some rest."

Suddenly tears of blood flowed out from Enigma's closed eyes. "Oh no." I said as I immediately check on her eyes.

"Is it the hyphema?!" said Penguin.

"No it's just blood replacing tears. She has hyphema but this time it's not the cause. This could be haemolacria."

"Are you sure?"

"That's the only thing I can think that would cause this. So Theo wants to be mayor huh?"

"Yes."

"Any reason why?"

"He wants to clear out residential areas for new buildings. Besides that he does want to take over Gotham."

"Typical politician act. That plan has been heard so much it's not even funny."

"I better get going. Let me know right away when she wakes up."

"Will do."

He took off no doubt to kill one of the candidates tonight. I feel bad for him. He's forced to do this because of Galavan. He's been a big problem ever since... Since the girls. Does he have something to do with them? Did he kill Nero Dimitri?

The girl who saved me. Was she forced to kill Dougherty because of Galavan? Did he killed her after she finished the job? Or did he forced her to kill herself? Oh dear I can't think about this right now! The thought about her killing herself is too much.

Right now I have to worry about Enigma. I'm going to have to call Kristen to tell Alastor that I have to call it off for tomorrow. Enigma's health comes first.

... (Riddler's Narrative)

... Where am I?... What is this place?... Is this water?... It feels like it but... I can breathe.

"Your stomach has been damaged from that card game." said the voice of Riddler, "It's being healed but it's going to take a while for your time ability to heal it."

"... How long?"

"Well thanks to Edward for stitching it up. Less than a day. Now as for the crying blood part. I'm too sure about that."

"Blood tears? Aww man it's acting up again?"

"Again?"

"I've been crying blood as long as I can remember. It goes on and off."

"So this is normal to you then?"

"Yeah, what do they call it again? Haemolacria is the word."

"Wow, and that's a rare condition."

"Yeah crying blood is nothing new to me. I must have a little bit of hyphema though. That's probably why it's acting up again. Wait a second! Where am I then?! All I see is water!"

"You're in a healing coma. Your stomach was hurt pretty bad."

"What?! I can't rest! I need to take Penguin to his mother!"

"Yeah I've forgot to mention. He has to kill a few candidates."

"...You're kidding?"

"No."

"...You need to start telling me this important shit like straight away, asshole."

"Sorry! It just slip my mind!"

I sighed in anger. Then it just occurred to me. I said, "Wait you said I heal within less than a day. Tomorrow is the day Edward helps out Alastor and Kristen's death!"

"Don't worry the timing is correct. You'll wake up when tomorrow becomes night. Then you can rescue him and kill that Kristen bitch."

"... But I don't want anything happen to Edward."

"Relax. He'll be able to see the true colors of Kristen. If you play your cards right he'll be yours. Isn't that what you want?"

"... Fine, I guess I can play the waiting game for now then. So what does Edward know after I've past out?"

"Well he just met Penguin so he knows that you're friends with him. Luckily Penguin was smart enough to not tell him about your criminal identity."

"So what did he consider me as to Edward?"

"Believe it or not Penguin was worried about you. Called you his best friend."

"...Great, now I feel even more shittier for letting his mother die."

As we grew quiet I let myself float and close my eyes to rest.

... (Edward's Narrative)

I'm on the phone talking to my captain that I'm taking a few days off to take care of a sick friend of mine. I had to go with that excuse for now cause I don't want to go into any details. I mean a device that connects to your nervous system to your duel disk would be considered illegal and they will definitely go into investigation about it. I don't want Enigma to be questioned while she's in a state like this. All she needs right now is rest.

After that call with him I called Kristen to let her know I can't help Alastor for a few days. Though when I told her this she asked me, "Why? Did something came up?"

"Yeah I can't explain it now but it's serious and I need to take care of it."

"Well is there anything that I can do to help?"

"No, I'll be alright Kristen. Tell Alastor my apologies that I can't help."

"Of course I will."

"Thank you, Kristen. Goodbye love you."

"Yeah, love you too."

Once we've hanged up I went back to Enigma's side. The bloody tears just won't stop that it's staining my pillow around her head. Why is this happening? I look back into her eyes and saw that the hyphema damage is completely gone! How is that possible?...Wait, I've haven't noticed this till now. Are those colored contacts in her eyes?

I quickly went over to the kitchen to wash my hands. Then I went back to her to take the contacts out. The true eye color revealed to me was mint green... Those eyes. I've seen them before. No this can't be her can it?

She's dead they confirmed it!... But I've never got a chance to look at her body... I have to find out. I said, "I'm sorry I have to leave you alone like this, but don't worry I'll be back. I promise."

In case if she does wake up I've left a note in her hand so she'll know where I've gone. I took my coat and my examiner bag as I rush over to GCPD.

...

It was a little difficult for me to examine the body. Probably because I've haven't felt a connection to someone like. Now that I have a chance to examine it I have to know if this is really her. The face is completely mangled so I have to do a blood test. After waiting for a little while I've got my results. This body is not Nero Dimitri.

Then that means Enigma is Nero Dimitri? If so and she works for Penguin. Then that would mean that Penguin is the one who faked her death. The only question that is left standing is why?

Suddenly I heard someone coming this way. I quickly put up the body and gather my things to leave. When everything was out of sight that's when Dr. Thompkins came in. She looked at me in surprise and asked, "Edward, I thought you went home?"

"I've left something of mine here I just came back to get it." I said.

"Oh okay. Is everything alright? You look kind of pale."

"Everything's fine, Dr. Thompkins. Well I better get home, I'll see you later."

"Oh Edward!"

"Yes?"

"Someone upstairs is talking with Gordon. I think he said his name was Alastor and he's looking for you."

What is Alastor doing here now? "I'll go up and see what he wants." I said. I walk back up stairs and saw him talking to Gordon like Dr. Thompkins said. I wonder what business he has with with Gordon?

Suddenly out of nowhere a young punk looking lady bumped into me pretty hard. Without apologizing she quickly walked off. Man that really hurt! Suddenly I've realized I'm missing something. I check my pocket and it's my wallet that's gone!

I rewinded time to bring her back over here before she bumped into me. Once I let time flow again I step aside to avoid her but she stopped and look at me. In her face I can see clearly that she's angry. She said to me, "Why were you messing with her body?"

"We're you watching me?" I said.

"Answer me dammit!"

"Let's talk outside." I grab her arm and lead her outside without being seen by Gordon or Alastor. I asked her, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want to know why you were messing with my friend's body!"

"First off I was examining it I'm a forensic scientist. You're a friend of Nero's."

"My best friend. I come over to see her before they take it away."

I looked around to make sure no one is nearby. I then whispered to her ear, "Your friend is alive."

"Don't fuck with me man!"

"I'm not. I've check the body and it's not her."

She lighten up and looked like she was about to cry. But she stop herself and asked, "Do you know where she is then?"

"You're going to have to come with me if you want to see her. Because I want you confirm it if it really is her."

"Okay."

"Follow me then."

After we got in the car and I start it up she said to me, "My name is Alex by the way. What's yours?"

"Edward. Also please don't steal my wallet."

"... How did you know I was going to steal your wallet?"

"Why do you think I step aside? You look shady and I've seen many punks like you in the precinct. Why were you even attempting to steal my wallet anyway?"

"Wanted to know who you were. No one has taken a look at Nero's body since her death so I've found it weird."

"Well you've could've just asked or look at my name tag." I showed her the name tag that's clipped to my suit jacket's front pocket.

"Oh, sorry didn't see it."

I couldn't help but laugh. I wonder if she's like this with Nero?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nero Dimitri

The moment I let her into my apartment she went to Enigma's side and look at her face. Tears starting coming out of her eyes as she smiled and said, "It's her, oh gosh it's her!" She notices the blood stains on her shirt. She looked at me and asked, "What happened to her?"

"Do you play Yugioh cards?"

"All the time with her but what does that have to with it?"

"She played a real life card game with someone named Derek. Thing is they were playing to the death. She won but she gotten hurt pretty bad."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, I've made sure the wound was stitched up. Alex if you don't mind, can you tell me who exactly is Nero?"

"Why you want to know?"

"Well, all I know about her is that she calls herself Enigma, she plays the violin, and is quite the game nerd."

"She's playing the violin again?"

"Yeah, why she wasn't before?"

She sat next to Enigma; well Nero while taking her hand in hers. I sat on the other side to prepare myself a long story. She said, "She was a child prodigy for playing the violin. Her dream was to have a career in music. Well one day some punks from our school busted her violin to pieces. I don't know what made her stop but that day made her die inside. Instead of getting a new violin she took up photography. Because of that new found hobby she got revenge on those punks."

"She blackmailed them?"

"No she put them in Juvenile Detention. So doesn't care much about using someone to her advantage. As long she has evidence to ruin someone she'll bring anyone down without even hesitating. After high school that's when she disappeared off to Seattle for a photography scholarship program. Never even said goodbye to me just took off. The only person I've had to talk to in this dump was Hanna."

"Hanna Becker?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"She went missing on the same day that Nero died. Well when Nero faked her death."

"You don't think there's a connection do you?"

"I'm not sure but it's a possibility. The very first time I've met Nero was when she saved me from Officer Dougherty. When he punched me I knew I was in for a real good beating. Out of no where she came running and stabbed him to death."

"...First time you ever met her and she killed a officer to save you? No that doesn't make sense. If I know Nero she would've record the guy punching you and use it against him before he could do more damage. Why would she just throw away her future like that?

"I don't know. Were Nero and Hanna friends?"

"No they never even knew each other."

"I doubt it. They probably knew each other but they weren't close. I've found out that they were both photography students of Alastor Harrison."

"That famous photography guy? I remember Hanna talking about him once. She idolized him greatly."

"Believe it or not Alastor visited me not long ago to help him with a side job in photography."

"Are you saying he has something to do with Hanna's disappearance?"

"Can't say for sure but it does seem he has something to do with it."

"When were you suppose to help him with this side job?"

"Tomorrow but I canceled so I can look after her."

"Call him that you changed your mind. I can look after her."

"Her stomach wound was pretty bad, Alex. I have to be here in case if she wakes up or accidently reopens her stitches."

"Then teach me how to aid her wounds. Please Edward it's important that we solve this mystery. Don't you want to know what's up with the connection between Alastor and my friends? Well in this case Nero is your friend too right? Wouldn't you want to repay her for saving you?"

"... You're right about that part. Alright I'll show you how to treat the wound she has, but please Alex pay close attention I hate it when people don't know how to stitch a simple wound and all of a sudden somehow or another they make it worse."

"Hey she's my best friend. Of course I'm going to pay attention."

She better. I can't risk losing Nero again. She is right about one thing, I do need to find out what's the connection to the girls and Alastor.

...

On the next day after telling Alastor that I can make it after all he headed his way over here. I said to Alex, "You do remember everything that I've shown and told you if anything happens right?"

"Yeah except one thing. What if something happens between you and Alastor?"

"Hmm, if I don't come back at all tonight. On Nero's phone is a contact number to the Penguin. See if he can help first. If not, here's Detective Gordon's number."

I wrote Gordon's number down on a piece of paper and give it to her. "Penguin?" She said, "Why would she have his number."

"They're friends."

I get a text from Alastor that he's here. I said to Alex, "He's outside waiting for me. I better get going. If something goes bad that you can't handle call me straight away okay? Unless you think it's a serious emergency call an ambulance."

"I will. You can count on me for sure."

I smiled at that then I took off. As I saw Alastor in his black car I climb into the passenger seat. He smiled at me as he said, "I'm glad that you changed your mind."

"Yes I'm happy I did too."

We didn't say much afterwards. He just drove straight to the dark room that's a little far from Gotham. "Why is your Dark Room so far out from Gotham?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He said.

He parked the car and we step out to go into a barn that has a large trap door in the middle of it. I had to help him open it which lead down to a set of stairs. I walk down there with him and he had to type in a code to open a door. Why all the security? This seems a bit much for just one Dark Room.

The moment we were inside was a bit gloomy down here. Half of the room was covered in darkness. The part that wasn't dark is the lighting studio he's gotten set up. Strangely though there's a black curtain that's covering part of the studio. "This place is the only way I can work in peace. Since this is your first side job. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"It's right behind that curtain."

He pointed at the black curtain. I walk on over and pull back the curtain only to see a young lady tied up and gagged who's past out. "What the hell?! Alastor what is-," I heard someone run fast towards me. Before I could rewind time I've felt a jab from a needle that went into my neck. I turned around to see who done it. To my shock it was Kristen.

"Kristen?" I managed to say. I tried to rewind time but the drug that's now in my system is preventing it. I plop down to the floor falling into a deep sleep.

... (Enigma's Narrative)

I woke up from my healing coma. Sitting next to me to my very surprise was my old friend, Alex. Immediately she asked me, "Are you okay Nero?"

"... Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Good or else I wouldn't get to do this!"

She slapped me real hard that it could've been considered a punch! "WHAT THE HELL ALEX?!" I said as I sat up holding my painful cheek.

"Why did you left?! Why did you fake your death?! Why didn't you come to me?!"

"Why why why! I'm starting to hate that fucking word!"

I jump out of bed and look around for Edward but he's no where to be seen. "Where's Edward?"

"Don't ignore my questions!"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

I slam my hands on the table scaring her. She finally said, "He went with Alastor." I couldn't help but smirk as I said, "So I see. Go home Alex, I got it from here."

"Oh no you're not leaving me again! I've lost Hanna I'm not going to lose you too! Do you have any idea what pain you've put me through when I've thought you were dead?! If I hadn't met Edward at GCPD I would have never found out! You owe me an explanation!"

"... You want me to tell you why I threw away my life? You want me to tell you why I've went into hiding?"

I slowly walked up to her and said, "I threw it away for him. For Edward Nygma. Because I don't want him to be a villain."

"What are you talking about, Nero?"

"NERO IS DEAD!" I shouted as I scared her again, "I'm no longer that weak and pathetic person. I am Enigma and I am the Riddler!"

"... I don't believe what I'm hearing. How could you do this?! I thought you were my friend?!"

"I had to leave everyone I knew behind because if Galavan ever found out that I was still alive he would've killed you all to get to me. I didn't just threw it away for Edward I did it for everybody I cared about."

"What about Hanna then? She disappeared the same night you died! What about her huh?!"

"She's dead, Alex. Killed by Galavan. I'm sorry but that's the truth. Both of your friends are dead."

She run towards me and punches me in the face. "You idiot!" she punches me again, "You're not dead, Nero! Wake up and take everything back you said! You're not Riddler, you're not Enigma, you're Nero Dimitri my best friend!"

"...Heh."

Everything went quiet. She didn't know what to say when I laughed so lowly. I looked at her in the eyes and said, "I'm no longer Nero... But I am your friend. Trust me when I say I died to protect all of you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but I had to go into hiding. I had to become the Riddler."

"... Start from the beginning. Leave nothing out or else I swear I'll punch you until you have no teeth."

"... Heh heh, yes ma'am."

... (Edward's Narrative)

I woke up to the sound of a camera going off. In front of me is Alastor taking pictures of that tied up girl. I tried getting up to stop him but I'm tied down to a chair. My wrists are duct taped to the arms of the chair and my ankles are taped to the legs. When Alastor heard me struggling he smiled and said, "Good you're awake."

I have to get out of this chair so I can get that girl out of here! I rewind time expecting to take me back before Kristen drugged me, it only rewind ten minutes and I'm still tied to the chair! I tried to go farther but it hurt my head so much it caused me a nose bleed. Alastor again said, "Good you're awake. Oh hey, your nose is bleeding!"

He immediately stop taking pictures of that girl and went over to me with a towel. I move my head away to not let him touch me. I said to him sounding threatening as possible, "Get away from me! Don't touch me!"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Sorry about that nosebleed. Kristen must have given you too much of a dose."

"How the hell did you even convince Kristen to do this?"

"Don't feel betrayed by her. She drugged you so you would be calm. She does care about you Edward, so much that she wants you to work by her side."

"Kidnapping girls, take their pictures, and kill them? Is that what you did to Hanna Becker? Is that what you did to Nero Dimitri?!"

His smile disappeared as he went silent. He said, "Hanna was one of my best subjects. I never kill my beautiful girls. As for Nero I've never gotten a chance to capture her innocence... Galavan killed them both."

So he really has a connection with Galavan? "But Edward you're not just here to help me take pictures. Galavan crossed the line when he killed my Nero. You have the smarts to know how to kill someone and get rid of their bodies. I want him to suffer for what he's done to Hanna and Nero."

"Then what? Go back to kidnapping girls and take their pictures?"

"I only capture their innocence I do nothing else to them. By the time they wake up they're back in their beds remembering nothing about the Dark Room."

"What do you mean capture their innocence? You make it sound like they have something that you want."

"Some people have that aura still surrounding them. A innocent glow that hasn't been corrupted. My job is to capture it before it get's corrupted. I take one look at you and I see a intelligent man but who has also made a few mistakes. Yet somehow you carry that glow. It's barely even tainted."

He wiped the blood away from my nose with the towel. "But I can tell you've been damaged."

"Don't talk like you know me! You know nothing about me!"

"From what Kristen tells me you've been not so appreciated enough from work. Barely anybody says thank you for your hard work."

"Gordon shows his appreciation. I can't believe Kristen was helping you do this sick job!"

He laughed, "You know you're a lot like Nero. Same glow but a damaged past." Suddenly he drew in closer to me that it was unsettling. "As a matter of fact you could've been her equal. Almost like if my Nero was reincarnated into you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"... I'm giving you time to decide. You can either help me, or I'll put you in my collection. Except you'll won't be going home."

I don't like the sound of being a part of his collection. If I say no that would mean he will take pictures of me like these girls? After he's done I could only assume that he will kill me. If so maybe I could stall him long enough for Penguin or Gordon to find me. Wait a second though they'll won't even know where I'm kept! Dammit I don't want to help him! I'm just going to have to say yes for now.

I said to him, "Fine I'll help you."

He smiled and said, "Good." He went over to a cart that holds a tray with syringes. He took one up and extract a drug with it. "What are you doing?" I said, "I said I'll help you!"

"Oh I heard you. I'm just going to let you rest a little while. I like to do my work in silence."

"Please don't I can be quiet."

"Maybe but I can tell you're a little squeamish. You may be use to dead bodies, but not seeing girls so helpless."

He pull my head to the side to expose my neck as he injected the sedative into my system. Once he pull the needle out I fallen fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Innocence Evolves Into Corruption (Enigma's Narrative)

Alex was just silent after I told her everything. She looked at me as if she was was seeing an entirely different person. It's already 9 PM and I have to get going. I stand up to gather my things to leave. Finally Alex said something, "Why do you love him so much? You know if he see's what you're going to do there will be bad blood between you two."

"There won't be." I said.

"How can you even be sure? What makes you think he'll won't help them?"

"Edward is not into kidnapping young girls and taking their pictures. All he does is riddles, commit crimes, and occasionally kill a few people or two. Well at least that's was the Riddler does."

"Meaning that's now what you do?"

"Exactly. I'm not asking you to like it just accept it. The Riddler is now my name and I am one of the big time villains of Gotham. If becoming this villain is what it's going to take to keep Edward safe and away from this life that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"What about Galavan then? What are you going to do with him?"

"Kill him of course. I must follow the timeline Alex or else everyone in Gotham dies."

"How many people do you have to kill?"

"So far, Kristen, and Galavan. Penguin's mother has to die by Tabitha's hands though. I know it sucks but I can't even change it. I can only change the things that are not crucial to a important person."

"What was Hanna then, not important?"

"She was very important, Alex. She was the one who gave me these powers. She trusted me with them to do good. I just can't save everybody."

"I don't think the definition of good means to become a criminal."

"Look at it any way you want, Alex. Now I have to get to work."

"Let me come with you."

"No, you'll only give my identity away if you come with me. Look give me your number and I'll call you when it's over."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

... (Alastor's Narrative)

After I was done taking pictures of the girl I let Kristen take her back home. Before she took off she asked, "So what did he say?"

"He'll help me."

"So why is he still asleep?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Try me, Alastor."

Why is she so interested? I said to her, "He's like Nero. He has the same innocence she does."

"What do you mean? How so?"

"Kristen, when you were dating him for the past few weeks. Didn't you notice how conservative he was? That he would speak about other things besides himself?"

"Well yeah he would say a lot of riddles until he annoys the hell out of me with them."

"Nero wouldn't say riddles but she would mention other things besides herself. Like games, YouTube, drinks, pictures, music, and all this other information that not even I know of. I didn't find it annoying I've found it charming and pure. Except I knew deep down inside them they both have a damaged past."

"... Are you saying right now, you want to take pictures of my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Whatever happened to my pet?"

"... Fine go ahead. I'm not stopping you. It's just weird that you want take photo's of a man. The only time you ever do that is if someone is paying you to do it."

"You have no idea how rare Edward is do you?"

"Alastor, you pay me to help you get your subjects and prepare them. I don't have to understand anything."

"Of course. I can't believe I've even forgotten who I was talking to. Come back with something for him to eat."

She took off without another word. I cut the duct tape off that was binding Edward to the chair. I drag him over onto the studio mat and took off his jacket, glasses, and tie. I look through his pant's pockets and took out a pocket knife, keys, and a packet gum. I then duct tape his wrists together in front of him. Taped his thighs and ankles together. I then use his tie to gag him.

I get my camera ready and work on the lighting. I took pictures of him from different angles and move his body in different positions. If only Nero was still alive. I could have got them together and taken wonderful pictures. Two of them side by side. Oh Nero, I miss you so much. Ever since I've met Edward, it feels like you're alive again.

I took a closer shot of his face. How innocent he looks as he sleeps. I wonder, if his skin as smoothed as hers? Kristen was able to touch it, so why can't I? I caressed his right cheek. It's soft just like Nero's. Right there and then I don't want anyone to touch him. I'm not going to let Kristen near him again. She treats him too low to be his girlfriend.

I wonder what compels him to talk about riddles? Is it an outlet to get through the days? Or is it just a way to make things interesting? If so, why riddles? With Nero she would talk about a lot of things. Once he wakes up I'm going to have to take off his gag to hear a few riddles.

I now consider him real special to me. Galavan took away two of my girls, I'm not going to let him get Edward too. I'll protect him until I'm able to kill Galavan. When I've changed the lighting to green I've realized how well it complimented Edward. Green is his color.

During my session of taking pictures of him. Suddenly I heard someone walking down here. "Is that you Kristen?!" I called out. If so that was really fast. Though when I heard a female voice it wasn't from Kristen.

"Riddle Me This Riddle Me That. Tell me Alastor." I couldn't believe my eyes to see the Riddler come down here, "They try to beat me, they try in vain. And when I win, I end the pain. What am I Alastor?"

"... I expected to only hear riddles from him. How did you find me?"

"I'm the one who asking the questions Alastor. Now tell me the answer to the riddle, and I'll won't break your limbs."

I've never heard of the Riddler breaking limbs before. She doesn't look capable but then again, villains always surprise you. I thought over about her riddle until I came up with an answer. I said, "The answer is death."

"Correct. A professor of photography and he yet he knows his riddles. I'm surprised you even had a brain at all Alastor."

She walked past me to go near my subject. "Don't touch him." I immediately said. She suddenly turned around and side kicked me in the chest! I fallen back into the chair where I had Edward tied to. She then toss a metal ball at me which sprung out wires that bind me to the chair.

"Me don't touch him?" said Riddler, "You shouldn't have even come near him. Edward Nygma belong to me, not you."

"How do you know about me? Are you working for Galavan?"

"Hell no. Galavan has nothing to do with me being here at all. I came here for two reason. For him and Kristen."

"Kristen? Why?"

"Because she needs to die. What a perfect place to do so too. So far out from Gotham inside your Dark Room."

She toss her questioned mark can and bowler hat onto the black couch of mine. She suddenly walk towards me until she was standing right in front of me. She looked down upon me with those mint green piercing eyes... Wait, mint green?... I know those eyes.

She said, "You know it's so nice to see you tied up for a change. Mind if I take pictures of you this time?" When she took off her eye mask and half face mask. I was shock to see the familiar face of my Nero.

"Nero?" I said her name, "You're... You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive. You didn't think Galavan was gonna get the better of me did you?"

"... Nero why are you the Riddler?"

"Well I could explain but I don't have to explain myself to you."

She walk over to the tripod where I've set my camera. She took the camera in her hands to turn to me and take a picture. "Nice." she said, "A memento to cherish." She then go through the previous pictures I've taken of Edward. "Despite that these are pretty good shots. These still make me sick. This is not capturing innocence, Alastor. This is."

She took out a picture from her vest pocket and show me a picture of Edward sitting in a booth of a diner smiling. "You say that you preserve innocence. That's not what you do. You just get off on people who look helpless. What did you say to me about it? Oh that's right, innocence evolves into corruption. This picture that I'm holding right now. Was the only moment I've ever saw Edward truly happy." She put the picture away. "You wouldn't even know what true happiness is even if it hit you in the face."

She toss the camera on the couch so she can go over to Edward's side. Instead of untying him she held him in her arms while petting his hair. She looked at me as she asked, "Did you hurt him?"

"No. I don't hurt my subjects."

"Of course you don't. How long is Edward going to be asleep?"

"I gave him a sedative earlier when he came down here. But only to knock him out for 20 minutes to tie him up. This drug I gave him is ATP. It will keep him asleep for hours."

"Exactly how long?"

"Up to 5 or 6."

"Hmm, well it's long enough."

Suddenly she picked him up in her arms as she stands up. How can she do that? He may felt a little light to me but he can't be that light to her size. "Where are you taking him?"

"To my car so he can rest there. Don't worry I'll be coming back."

After she done that she came around back in front of me to sit down on the floor again. She looked up at me as she said, "You know I'm still wondering if I should you kill you too? After all the shit you put me through?"

"What do you mean? I've never even took pictures of you!"

"Oh you have, just not in this reality. You don't understand right now because I've prevented you and Galavan from even getting close to me." She suddenly run her hands up my legs to stop at my knees. "I remember when you had me tied up. Taking pictures of me from every angle to every different position. Instead of me saving Edward from the Dark Room, it was him. Except it wasn't from this Dark Room. Oh yes, I know about your 2nd one that's back in Gotham."

"You know a lot about me don't you?"

"You can say I almost know everything about you, Professor Harrison."

I've haven't heard her call me that in a while. It's almost refreshing to my ears. I couldn't help but smile as I asked her, "So how exactly are you going to kill Kristen?"

"I was thinking about stabbing her to death like how I did to Officer Dougherty. But since I the blood will only ruin this room, suffocation is in order. Of course I have to get rid of the body which is even more work... You know what now that I think about it, what the hey. I should have a little bit more fun with her before I just kill her off."

"And what about me? Still thinking on it?"

"Hmm... Then again you said you were protecting me from Galavan, but that doesn't excuse you from kidnapping the other girls. Now only is it a hobby but a job... Nah, killing you is just letting you off the hook. I have enough evidence to put you in jail for a long time."

"... Tell me why you became a villain? Why call yourself the Riddler?"

"Like I said, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Then why bother putting me in jail? Don't you want to get rid of Galavan? I can help you."

"Because you and I have nothing but bad blood between us. My innocence is no longer with me because of you, Dougherty, Kristen, and Galavan. Riddler would've killed you in a heart beat, but I guess the old me is still there."

Suddenly she went quiet looking off in the distance. At first I thought she was looking at something behind me, but when I turn my head to the side I see no one there. Until finally I heard her sigh and said, "Of course, I've forgotten. Villains can't let someone live who knows their secret identity. Why did I reveal myself to you anyway unless?... Unless subconsciously I want to kill you... Huh, looks like I've already made that decision."

"Nero-,"

"Nero is dead. She died the moment she killed Dougherty. When Hanna Becker disappeared. Now you're going to die to."

"But I won't-... Never mind, maybe it's for the best. Whatever I have done to you I apologize. If this is what it takes to make you happy again I'm willing to let you have my life."

"... That's exactly what I want to hear."

She stand up as she took out a small chip device I've never seen before. "What are you doing?"

"Turning you into my personal pet. Don't worry, this will only hurt a bit."

She press the device on the back of my head which dug into my skin. I wince at the pain but it was only a moment. When she got the wires to release me she said, "Just sit there and stay quiet." The device made me obey. I've never thought technology like this exists.

Suddenly we both heard Kristen walking down here. "I'm back, Alastor!" she called down. Nero took up her cane and walked out of my sight. I didn't need to turn around to see what was going on. The moment I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed the rest you could paint a picture with that blood curdling scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Riddler & E. Nygma (Edward's Narrative)

I woke up with quite a headache. I can't see anything so well because my glasses are not on my face. I'm laying on my side on top of a comfortable bed. Of course I happened to be restrained in duct tape and I'm gagged by what it seems to be my own neck tie. Where am I? Where did Alastor brought me?

Suddenly I heard someone typing from the far left of the room. When I turn to look I see the Riddler sitting at a desk full of computers at least about 5. What?! Don't tell me this was a trick she set up this whole time?! "Sorry I didn't untie you earlier." She suddenly said, "I was busy taking care of something."

She got up from the wheely chair she was sitting in and walk on over to me. I sat up while trying to back away from her. Reason why is because I just saw the blood stain on her outfit. She said to me, "I told you to stay away from Alastor. Yet you still didn't listen."

She got onto the bed and pull the gag down from my mouth. First thing I said was, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Free you of course, but next time I warn you about someone. You better take my word for it. Or else I'll probably won't save ya next time." She pulled out a switch blade to cut the duct tape off my wrists and legs. Once I was free she put away the knife to bring out my glasses from her vest pocket. She slip the glasses over my eyes for me so I can see everything clearly now.

"There, all better now?" she asked me.

"I think so."

"Good. If you like something to eat there's food on the table over there."

She pointed where the table is which is on the far right side of the room. She got off the bed to walk back to her computers. I wonder what she's working on? More of all did she killed Alastor? I asked her, "Who's blood is that on your clothes?"

"... Would you like to know the truth or stay oblivious?"

"The truth."

"... It's not Alastor's. It's his assistant's Kristen."

I was shocked and couldn't believe what I just heard. She killed Kristen?! I know she drugged and lied to me but-.

"She never loved you, Edward." said Riddler, "She was using you for her own needs."

"You're wrong her and I were-!"

"I have a recording when she was talking to Alastor three days ago. She seemed to not care what happens to you."

She pressed something which played an audio recording of the two.

"Are you hurt?" asked Alastor.

"No, thanks to my pet Nygma." she said.

"You know you're putting yourself at risk being with him."

"Oh please I'm only with him because we do need a new member. You wanted to start up that business again don't you?"

"Yes but what makes you so sure that he'll want to be a part of this?"

"He's deeply in love with me. I can ask him to do anything I want. If not then maybe we can teach him a little."

"If he still refuse?"

"Then we can get rid of him. Simple as that."

I don't believe it... How could I not figure this out when I was dating her? She didn't cared if I live or die? Kristen why did you even bothered?!

"Sorry about that, Edward." said Riddler, "I just figured you don't need someone like her to be hanging around."

"..." I don't even know what to say.

"If you want to go home now I can take you."

"...No, I'm not up for a drive right now. Give me a little time to adjust."

"However long you need. In the mean time I need to get to work."

She turned back to her computers and suddenly played some music. A song I know too well because I listen to it too. It was Homecoming by Green Day. One of my favorites, is it hers too or did she just know and thought it would make me feel better? I don't know what but I am quite hungry. I got out of bed and walk over to the table to eat a well made sandwich and soup. Next to them is a soda can and water.

I wonder as I ate, why would Riddler just kill Kristen? Did she hate her that much for using me? If so that would only mean that Riddler cares. First she says that she doesn't want to lose her equal. Does that also means she just doesn't want to lose me plain and simple?

Do I interest her other than my intelligence? I didn't seem to be of interest to Kristen. So what does she like about me? I could just ask but I'm afraid I won't get an answer. Well she's busy working on something so I would hate it myself if some one interrupted my work.

When the song ended and played a new one called Try, Try, Try by The Smashing Pumpkins. She suddenly got up and went over to a black wardrobe. When she open it she started taking off her vest, tie, and collar shirt. I quickly adverted my eyes to just stare down at my food instead. To think she would warn me that she was going to change!

When I heard the wardrobe closed I took it as a sign that she's done getting dressed into new clothes. I looked back to see her wearing a dark green shirt, black jeans, and black and green sneakers. It's kind of strange to see her in casual clothing. I always see her dressed in a green suit. It's like the main outfit for the Riddler. I guess she wanted to be comfortable?

My goodness I can't believe how hot I feel. I can barely breathe! I know I still have my tie hanging around my neck but it's loose! I stop eating for a moment to get the tie off and put it on the table. I wonder, was she the one who tied me up?

Suddenly I heard her say, "Riddler speaking." She's talking on a cell phone. I didn't even heard the phone ring. She must have put it on silent. "She's at the Waterfront inside a abandon warehouse... I can't... I have to watch over someone... Yes... Get your guy to help you... You can rely on him as much you can rely on me... Tomorrow night. I have to finish up my plan... If something happens you can call me. If it's urgent I'll come running over... I promise... Alright bye."

She hung up the phone. I wonder who was that? It sounded kind of important almost like if something bad was going to happen. I was tempted to ask but I knew she wasn't going to tell me. What can I do around here? Also where is my jacket? I can't feel my keys or knife in my pockets, not even my packet of gum. My phone is in my jacket so she must be hiding it somewhere.

When another song played I've already finished my food. This one I know because it's a classic from Stone Temple Pilots, it's a song called Big Empty. I stand up from the table and brave to walk over to her. When the screens went black I used my power to rewind to see what was on those screens. Until all of a sudden I find myself handcuffed to the bed!

Riddler was just sitting at the desk still typing like if nothing happened! Both of my hands are above my head, cuffed to the metal bars of the headboard. I called out to Riddler, "Uhh hey! What just happened?"

"You're not the only one who has time powers, Edward." she said.

No way she knows?! "You can try to prevent yourself from getting handcuffed but you'll only cause damage to your body. Those nose bleeds can be troublesome, but once the blood starts coming out of your mouth you know you have to stop. You're a neophyte so I have more experience and control than you do. Like I said, you can try but you'll only lose."

"But how did you find out?"

She finally turn away from her desk to look at me, "Well ever since that frame from the Maniaxs I wanted a little revenge. Found them trying to commit a massacre at the E3 convention. That's when I've realized a slight disturbance in time. That's when I've found you."

"So you were the one who locked the doors?"

"Naturally, of course you've already suspected it."

I did, I just didn't think she had time powers too. Great well now she doesn't trust me to know what she's planning. I said, "Look I'm sorry I was a little snoopy. I promise I won't do it again."

"I'm sure you won't. But here's my problem."

She suddenly appeared next to me with one hand gripping the chain of the handcuffs. I was startled by this sudden appearance. "Not only am I protecting you from people like Alastor and Galavan. I'm protecting you from myself. This career as a villain is not easy, nor is it safe. I rather have you oblivious to my plans. The less you know the more I don't have to worry about you."

She lean in close until she was right next to my ear. She said, "You know I remember a man who once said we are better off unencumbered. That as long we don't have someone to care for we are free and powerful. That may be true at some points. Although I find it better to have something to protect. It gives me another purpose in life."

She withdrew herself from me and walk back to her desk as she said, "I chose you to protect."

"Why?"

"Now that Edward, is a riddle that you have to solve on your own. Go ahead and rest, I've got a long night to work on this."

She turn back to her computers. I was silent but I heard her sing softly to herself along with that song Big Empty.

"Time to take her home

Her dizzy head

Is conscience laden

Time to take a ride

It leaves today

No conversation

Time to taker her home

Her dizzy head

Is conscience laden

Time to wait too long

To wait too long

To wait too long."

She sings quite nice it almost reminds me of Enigma's singing. I hope Enigma is okay with Alex. But what if I missed a call from Alex and Enigma needs aid? I called out to Riddler, "Hey do you have my phone?!"

"Yeah, why what's up?" She said without looking at me.

"I've left a friend of mine watching over another friend who got injured."

"You mean that Enigma girl?"

I've froze up when she spoke her name, "She's fine. She was able to wake up and walk home."

"How do you know about Enigma?"

"Saw her with you at the E3 convention."

"Is there anything that you don't know about me?"

"... I don't know favorite animal?"

"... A fox. I like foxes."

"...Now everything makes completely sense about your character."

"What?"

"Nothing."

What did she meant by that?

... (Enigma's Narrative)

Riddler was laughing his head off when I said, "Now everything makes completely sense about your character." He knew I was talking to him and not Edward. Riddler said, "So you think I'm like a fox?"

"Are you kidding?" I said. Luckily I know how to just talk to him in my mind without actually speaking. Or else Edward will probably think I'm schizo. "You're cunning and a sly motherfucker. It's no wonder why I know all of these Houdini tricks. Remember I didn't have this knowledge of engineering, magic tricks, escape artist, and a bunch of other science subjects I've never even knew before. This intelligence came from you and now it has merged with my own. By the way does Edward know the art of escaping already?"

"Of course he does. He could get out of those handcuffs right now if he wanted to. But he doesn't because he knows it's pointless. Not to mention he doesn't want to upset you any further."

"I'm not upset. I'm just showing who's really in charge here. He may control time as well but he's not experience. I had to show him that he's only a green horn compared to me."

"Right, of course."

I went back to work on my plan until Riddler said, "You know I look nice being helpless."

"Oh my gosh you are such a narcist!"

"Oh come on don't be like that. You know you love me this way."

"(Sigh), don't tempt me."

"Tempt, tempt, tempt." He repeatedly said while he pokes me on each word.

"Yeah keep on doing it, see what happens!"

"... Tempt."

I made rope appear that tied itself around his arms and legs. When he fallen he looked really surprised about what just happened. He said, "How did you do that?"

"Even though you may be the spirit of Riddler, you're inside my mind. I can do whatever I want to you in my mind."

"... You fantasize this don't you?"

"... Shut up."

...

By the time I was finished with my work Edward was already asleep. He must have gotten tired after everything that has happened. "Well?" said Riddler, "Are you going to keep me tied up or what?"

"Sorry I've totally forgotten about you." I said.

"Funny."

I let the ropes disappear as I walk over to Edward to sit by his side. When I brush a lock of his bangs to the side he shifted as he suddenly moaned the name, "Nero."

"Even he wants you back alive." said Riddler.

I pulled my hand away from him and got up to walk around the room to stretch out my legs. I sighed as I said, "Why? I'm done being that weak child."

"Edward never thought of you as a weak child." said Riddler, "You were perfect to him as Nero."

"And not as Enigma right? Oh no everyone hates Enigma, they all want fucking Nero back... I need a fucking drink."

I turned off the music and my computers as I walked out of the room. I took off my two masks and wig to put them in the fitting room. I put on a black jacket and blue contacts to cover my real eye color. Took my green headphones and backpack as I walked out of my underground hideout. Well it's actually a underground vault.

While I walked to a nearby store I called my friend, Alex, to let her know that everything is fine. "About time man! I was beginning to think that you would never call me!" said Alex.

"Oh how I miss you too."

"Yeah I bet."

"Well of course. You didn't think I would just disappear without keeping a few eyes on my friends?"

"... Say what now?"

"Oh now you rather have me not check on ya once in a while? Well anyway I'm finally glad I get to talk to you again. It's been a little lonely living this new life."

"...Yeah, I know how ya feel."

"Hey think you have a little time to spare tonight? I thought we could hang at the bridge and drink a few beers?"

"Yeah I don't mind. Besides you know I always have time to spare for you. I'll even bring the dream dragons."

"Awesome, believe it or not I think I need some."

I hanged up and bought two beers for each of us. We met each other at the bridge and climb to the top to sit on the rails. It's like our getaway spot when we just want to shut ourselves from the world. While we drank beer and get high she asked me, "Did it hurt?"

"What hurt?" I asked her.

"To become the Riddler?"

"... Yeah it hurt. It hurts like you wouldn't fucking believe. Leaving every fucking thing behind all because of destiny. I didn't want to become the Riddler, I just wanted to be with him. I wanted to prevent him from becoming evil. You know he killed his own daughter when he turned back into a villain? I couldn't even understand why. His past is so damaged it's no wonder why he became the Riddler... I guess what I'm trying to say is I wanted him to have a chance to live a life as a good person."

I took out the photo of him back at the Two Kings Diner. I said, "I wanted him to keep his innocence."

"May I?" She said as she opens her hand.

"Sure." I said and hand it to her.

"I recognize the background." She said, "He was at the Two Kings?"

"In the other reality when I saved him from Dougherty, and from killing him. From what Riddler says when he killed Dougherty his mind split in two. He battled his other half but he had enough after he accidentally killed Kristen."

"How could you accidentally kill someone?"

"He panicked after he told her he was the one who killed Dougherty. She tried to run away and screamed until he covered her mouth and didn't realized he had his other hand around her throat. You wouldn't believed how much he loved her, but the bitch couldn't even give the same love back."

"Did you told him you were the one who killed her?"

"Yeah, he was upset at me at first but after I let him hear the recording of what she said about him he wasn't mad at me anymore."

"Well that's a plus. Why can't you just say that you love him in this reality?"

"I can't love him as the Riddler, but as Enigma I can. Thing is though before I left. He said my real name in his sleep."

"You do realize Nero and Enigma are the same person right? Just because you have to give up your old life doesn't mean you had to let go of your real self."

"... Yeah I guess you're right."

"So then, is it now okay for me to call you Nero again?"

"... Yeah it is, but only call me that when it's just us and no one around. I still can't just go back to my real name."

"Yeah I know, Nero. Wow, my best friend a big time villain. Now you can really take over the world."

"Me? Whatever happened to us?"

"Well I thought villains like to do things solo?"

"Not this villain, sister. I want you by my side. Remember it's us against the world."

"Aw yeah Shaka Brah!"

"Man I've haven't heard you say Shaka Brah in a long time, Alex."

"Well I still remember how it annoys you."

"Ugh, yeah. Even so, I missed you ,Alex."

"I missed ya too, Nero."

She put her arm over my shoulders and so did I. She held up the picture of Edward as she said, "So let me ask you something. If you changed the past by killing Dougherty and fake your death? How is it possible that this picture exists?"

"I have no idea, Alex. I've been wondering that ever since then. Not even the spirit of Riddler knows why. Wait now that you mention it. He doesn't even remember anything about me. He said that whatever interactions he had with me is completely blank."

"Hmm, maybe that just means you're still changing the future?"

"It's possible. There is the saying from Back To The Future that the future isn't written. Yet the logic in Doctor Who have events in the future that can't even be changed. Well it can be but somehow or another there's a major consequence that's waiting to happen."

"Ugh, this time science is hurting my brain."

"You're not alone, and yet I'm the one who gained more intelligence when I became the Riddler."

Suddenly my phone rang as I look at the caller ID. It was Penguin so I had to answer it. "Riddler Speaking." I said.

I heard him crying on the other side of the line. He said, "I need your help, Riddler... The Galavans killed my mother."

"... Where are you?"

"I'm... I'm in the tunnels of Necropolis right in Crime Alley."

"Alright stay there I'm coming over to pick you up."

When I hanged up I shouted at the top of my lungs in pure rage and punched the railing with my right hand. I believe I busted the skin around my knuckles but I don't feel any pain. All I feel is the great deadly sin of wrath. Alex asked me, "What happened?"

"Penguin's mother is dead. What's fucked up is that I knew she was going to die. But Riddler told me she had to..." I started crying tears but they turned to blood, "It's my fault! his mother's death is my fault!"

Suddenly I received a slap to the face by her hand! I looked at her quite stunned by the action as she said, "Quit crying! It's not your fault and it will never be your fault! Her death was a fixed point in time and there was nothing you could do without risking Gotham! Do you hear me Nero Dimitri?! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

I didn't know what to say. Until Riddler appeared sitting beside me and said, "It's not." he said, "None of it is your fault. Hanna trusted you with this power, so it's only right to say she believes you will make the right decisions."

Right decisions huh? I sighed and asked Alex, "Then what should I do if Penguin tries to ask me to bring his mother back?"

"... Tell him the truth."

"I know Penguin is not really a calm person. But he can vent it out on me. Go on home Alex I'll call ya later."

"Okay be careful though alright?"

"Tch, I'm never careful."

Never was, never will be. The word "careful" is not even in my vocabulary. Don't know why, don't even care. As long I have people to protect, I don't need to be careful because I have what it takes to eradicate my enemies. For I am the Riddler.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Maybe Baby

When I stop in front of Crime Alley I got out of the car and found penguin standing a little halfway out of the tunnel. When he saw me his eyes lit up a little and made a weak smile. He rush towards me as fast as he could with that bad limp of his and hug me tight. He said, "I'm so glad to see you! Quick we have to bring my mother back!"

"Oswald." I softly said to him as I pushed him a little away from me so I can look at him in the eyes, "We need to go to my hideout. There's something I need to explain to you."

"Why can't you explain to me now."

"First off we're in Crime Alley. I don't know why but this place gives me the shivers."

Not to mention there's a strange feeling that this place is a fixed time spot. I wonder what's going to happen here? "It already happened." said Riddler all of sudden, "This is the place were Bruce's parents were killed."

"... Gotham has too many fixed deaths."

I said to Oswald, "Second off it's best that I explain this to you once we're alone. So go ahead and get in the car." Once we got into the car I saw the blood on his hands. No doubt that it's his mother's. I brought my back pack to the front so I can take out a towel to give it to him.

He said, "Thanks." Even though he had the towel in his hands, he didn't wipe the blood off. I guess right now he's still in shock about the whole thing. I start up the car and drove us back to my hideout.

By the time we've entered the vault he asked me, "So what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

I lead him into the training room where I practice fighting. It's the right place to talk to him in case if does what to punch me. What do I mean if? Of course he's going to kick the shit out of me! Either way I have to let him take it out on me. It's only right.

Once we were standing right in the middle of the training mat that's when I started explaining, "Oswald... We can't bring your mother back." It crushed my heart to see him confused and shocked to what I just said.

He said, "Why? What do you mean we can't bring her back?!"

"... I've never told you why I killed Dougherty. I killed him because he had to die. The first time I've let him live Gotham was destroyed by a hurricane. I wanted to save your mother but I can't. Her death is a fixed point in time there was nothing I can do."

"... How long have you known this?"

"The day you told me to find your mother."

"... I don't believe this... I don't care! Bring my mother back! Please Riddler you have to!"

"... I can't."

"I thought you were my friend?! Who cares about the other people in Gotham?! They are of no importance to me!"

"..."

"Riddler please I'm begging you."

He grab me by the jacket as he begged. Oh Oswald please don't do that. "Bring my mother back! Please bring her back."

I said the one thing I could only say to him, "I'm sorry." He finally got angry as he punched me in the face. "BRING HER BACK!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry."

He punched me again. "Bring my mother back Riddler! You said you will helped me save her."

"..."

He punched me in the stomach and and another hit to the face. "WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?!"

He knocked me down on my back as he got on top of me. Grab my shirt and raise his fist to bring in another punch, "Say something Riddler!" He started crying as his voice broke when he continued to beg, "Why won't you help me? Aren't we friends? I thought friends are suppose to help each other? I help you, why won't you help me?"

"..."

"Say something!" He hit me again. This time busting my bottom limp. He's gotten so mad he continue to beat me up. I took every hit he gave me and I feel like I deserve every one of them. He finally stop as he break down in tears crying into my chest. His broken voice said to me, "Why won't you say anything? Why won't you help?"

"... I am helping you." I finally said, "I'm letting you move on by taking your pain out on me. I want to bring back your mother, Oswald. But I can't because of the laws of time."

"If you knew about this why didn't you tell me not to save her?"

"If I didn't she wouldn't be able to be with you for the last time. Did she died happy?"

"... Yes she did. Last thing she said was that I'm such a good boy."

I smiled as I said, "You are, Oswald. Gotham needs you. You've saved more people than you think. She knows you can help Gotham. She wants you to live, Oswald. So live for her. Galavan will suffer for everything he has done, I promise you."

He got up to look at me as he said, "Then promise me that you'll always be by my side. I've lost my mother I'll won't lose you too! Promise me that you'll never leave me!"

"I promise."

He gave me a smile but it was so sad and broken. He wiped away the blood crawling down from my lips and said, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you."

"Hey, you need this. What is better to hit than a best friend who would stay by your side no matter what?"

He laughed but it was small and just not up for it. Poor Oswald is tired from tonight's event. I said, "Go ahead and get some rest. You remember where your room is right?"

He nodded. "Great, I'll see ya in the morning."

He helped me get back up as we walked out and go into our separate rooms. I took off my jacket and shoes to get comfortable. I went into the bathroom to check out the damage in the mirror. Busted lip, a bruise on the upper right side of my cheek bone, a busted cut on my left eye brow, I have a few bruises on my stomach and sides. "Oh shit I totally forgot about these stitches." I said.

"You can cut them out since your wound has already healed." said Riddler.

"Aww man that means more pain and blood."

"A little bit of blood but it will only take a moment."

"Uh huh."

I took the medical kit out and took up a scalpel to cut the stitches. It hurt a little and was a bother to pull the stitches out but it only took a moment. "So when are you going to take Edward home?"

"I could do it right now but I'm just so fucking tired man."

"How are you going to explain the cuts and bruises he never seen before?"

"He ain't gonna know the truth man. I'll just say I got into a little street fight."

"Yeah I'm sure he'll believe that."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood."

I left it at that as I took a shower and went straight to bed.

... (Edward's Narrative)

When I woke up I was back in my apartment under the covers of my own bed. I'm not in the Riddler's hideout no more? Why did she brought me back? When I saw my jacket hanging from the coat rack I immediately got up and dug through the pockets to get my cell phone out. I flip it open to call Enigma.

As I waited for her to pick up I kept on saying to myself, "Come on please pick up please pick up."

When she did I asked her, "Enigma are you okay?!"

Instead of an answer I heard liquid bubbles going on. "Enigma?" I suddenly heard her let out a huge breath as she said, "Yo what's up?"

"Enigma what was that? Are you?... Are you smoking the bong?"

"Nah man I'm smoking the hookah at the Crow's Lounge."

"Enigma you can't be going around with a wound that I've just stitched up two days ago."

"I feel fine dude."

"Look I'm coming over to pick you up. Don't go anywhere, I mean it Enigma!"

"Yeesh, alright dad."

I hung up and quickly changed into a different outfit and freshen up before I went out. I've heard of the Crow's Lounge before. It's right across from the Umbrella Club which is run by Oswald. Although I did not expect Enigma to smoke. She didn't smell like nicotine when I spend time with her. Maybe she only smokes it in a while?

When I got there I parked the car to the side and went into the lounge. I walked past by the many couches of people that are smoking different flavors of the hookah. I was surprised they had a small stage up front where performers can do their thing. I tried looking for Enigma but she was nowhere to be seen. I told her to wait for me!

"Yo, Edward." I heard the voice of Enigma and Alex. I turn to my left where I heard them. I saw Alex sitting next to some guy who wears glasses with think black frames around them, dark drown curly hair with a style from the 50's, wears a white suit jacket, white collar shit, black bow tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Is he trying to look like Buddy Holly?

"What's up Shaka Brah?" said Alex.

"Hey Alex." I said, "Uh, where's Enigma? I thought I just heard her just now?"

"Dude you sure you have the right glasses on?" said Enigma that's sitting right in front of me... No way she's the Buddy Holly looking guy?!

"Enigma? Why are you dressed up as Buddy Holly?"

"Well Alex asked me and my band to perform tonight." She said, "Thursdays are Music Impersonations night at the Crow's Lounge. Tonight is Buddy Holly."

Okay that explains the costume. I sat down next to her and asked, "Enigma are you okay? The stitches didn't reopened did they?"

"I'm fine, Edward. Hey thank you for helping me. Although I'm really surprised that you met my old friend, Alex. She told me she met you at the GCPD while re-examining a dead body."

What she said in that last line gave me the chills. Is she upset that I've done that? "I consider you a really good friend Edward, but if you don't mind- well actually I insist. Keep that information to yourself. I would hate to die again."

I nodded as I said, "Right."

"Yo Buddy." said Alex as she hits Enigma's arm slightly, "Time to Rock & Roll."

"Alright." said Enigma as she took in one puff from the hookah and stands up, "Alright boys it's time!"

Her band members followed her onto the stage as they all ready their instruments. I asked Alex, "Is Enigma mad at me?"

"Nah bro she's just scared."

"Scared?"

"After that talk her and I had. I understood why she had to disappear. If she is discovered she'll have to leave everything behind again. Right now she's happy that she's talking to me again. Before you I was her only friend. Now that she's friends with you, it's another person added to her list to protect."

"I see."

It answers a few of my questions but there's one important question that still remains. Why did she save me?

Once the band was ready to play Enigma said into the microphone to everyone, "Are you ready to Rock & Roll?!"

Everyone shouted yeah, yes, or even cheered and whistle to respond to her. "Well let's do it!" They started the music with a real upbeat hit. I'm surprised Enigma's white raven violin played well with the tune. When she sang it made it all more better.

"Maybe baby, I'll have you

Maybe baby, you'll be true

Maybe baby, I'll have you for me!"

"All for me!" Sang her crew for the back up lyrics.

"It's funny honey, you don't care

You never listen, to my prayer

Maybe baby, you will love me some day!"

"Someday!"

During the performance Alex suddenly asked me, "You like her don't you?"

"Pardon?" I wasn't sure what she just asked me.

"Come on don't play coy. You like my best friend don't ya?"

She nudge her elbow in my ribs to toy with me. I blushed red as I looked away and said, "It's- It's- It's nothing like that."

"Come on Edward, we're all friends now. Whatever secrets we share stays between us."

"You- you really want to be my friend?"

"Of course man!"

She hit me in the arm which was a little painful that I had to rub it. "Dude you've helped my friend from dying for real." She said, "I owe ya my friendship. Say you thirsty or like a hookah?

"I'll just have a soda thanks."

"Alrighty then be right back."

While she got up to get me my soda I watch Enigma's performance.

"Maybe baby, I'll have you for me!"

"All for me!"

"ALRIGHT LET'S ROCK & ROLL!" She shouted as she danced while playing the violin during the instrumental part and the members are the ones singing.

"Da-da-ta-da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-ta-da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-ta-da-da-da-da-da-da

Ahh-ahh-ahh!"

She looks at me as she got back to singing.

"Well, you are the one that makes me glad

And you are the one that makes me sad

When some day, you'll want me

Well, I'll be there, wait and see

Maybe baby, I'll have you

Maybe baby, you'll be true

Maybe baby, I'll have you for me!"

"All for me!"

"Maybe baby I'll have you for me!"

"You're for me!"

After that song she said, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Crow's Lounge! We are so happy to be performing for you tonight and we hope you enjoy the show. Next song up is Not Fade Away!"

When they started the song that's when Alex came back with my soda. She said, "Man I can't say how happy I am to watch Enigma play the violin again. She would've gotten really up there if she stuck with it."

"Well it seems like she is in her own way." I said, "Hey does Enigma smoke regulary?"

"Nah it's once in a blue moon. It bothers ya huh?"

"Yeah I'm not a big fan for it."

"Don't worry man. She only smokes with me when we're having fun."

I bet these two are really happy that they'll together again. It must have been lonely for them both to not be hanging out with each other. I asked her, "How long were you two friends?"

"Oh since fucking birth man. Born on the same year same month."

"When are your birthdays?"

"Mine is 10th of June and hers is the 9th of June."

"Really? No wonder her name is- well you know."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I still find it weird though. Her parents nameing her on the day that some roman king died."

"Emperor." I corrected her, "He was a emperor. He died of age 30 and the cause of death was suicide. Strangely enough like Enigma, he had a passion for music and the arts. He killed his mother, his first wife, no one was sure if he killed his second wife. Caused a great fire of Rome which ended up with so much bloodshed. His last words before he died was "what an artist dies in me!"

"...You are just like her you know that?" she said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Enigma would know weird shit like that too. She'll talk about anything else except herself."

Wow I didn't think we were that alike. I have noticed it a few times but I didn't really address it. I guess it comes to show that I'm not the only one.

...

The band's performance was finally over and they packed their instruments up. When Enigma walk down from the stage to sit back down with us she took off her jacket and and wig to get comfortable. She laughs for a second and said, "Man that was pretty fun." She rolled up her sleeves then comb her hair with her fingers. That's when I noticed the sweat on her upper right cheek clearing away make up. What revealed to me was a bruise.

"Look at me for a second." I said.

"Sorry?" When she looked at me I saw more than just a bruise. I saw fake skin and makeup trying to cover up the cuts. I grab her chin and rub away the skin and makeup. She has a busted lip, a cut over her left eyebrow, and the bruise on her cheek was bigger than I thought. "I didn't ask you to start wiping off my makeup man." She move my hand away.

"Who hit you?" I asked her.

"Got into a street fight walking home, it's nothing."

"Nothing?! Enigma you just had a injury! What happens if your stitches reopen?! You had no idea how scared I was while you were bleeding in my arms."

"Edward I get into street fights all the time. It's fucking Gotham everyone get's into a fight. I can take care of my myself."

"Don't worry Edward." said Alex, "She's really okay. She's tougher than you think."

"If you were there at that duel you wouldn't think so."

"Tch." said Enigma.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing I just think it's cute that you worry so much about me."

I blushed, "C-Cute?"

"Aww look at you." She pinched my cheeks. "Your cheeks are now a rose color. You're just the most cutest thing in the world." She let go as she suddenly stand up, "I'm gonna go grab myself a beer. You two want any?"

"I'll have one." said Alex.

"Alright, you're good Edward? Need another soda?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Okay."

She stands up to go get the drinks. I rub my cheeks to take away the little pain that lingered when Enigma pinched them. "You've got to loosen up, Edward." said Alex, "Those punches really do nothing to her."

"It's the not the cuts and bruises, it's the stitches I've gave her is what I'm worried about."

"Well there's something you should know. She really doesn't want anyone to know this but I think telling you will make it a lot better."

"Okay what is it?"

"... She's Wolverine."

"... Very funny, Alex."

"Nah bruh I'm serious. She's like fucking Wolverine. She has a healing factor that's like way faster than anyone else's. Now as for the Adamantium claws, wait for it I know they're coming."

I couldn't help but laugh at Alex's little explanation. I said just before I drank my soda, "Uh huh, Enigma is Wolverine." I swear Alex must be a really good friend because she knows how to make someone laugh. Nero should have never left her in the dark


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Way Things Were

They drank more than a few beers so I was the one who had to take them home. Just when I drove up to Alex's house Enigma said, "Alright thanks Edward." When Alex got out of the car from the back she was going to follow her until I said, "Wait a minute, Enigma." I grab her arm gently. "You're not going back to Penguin's house?"

"Penguin has gone into hiding which means I have to as well." She said, "Don't worry man I'll be alright."

"Is he hiding because of Galavan?"

"... Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've had a talk with him about it. Well if you have to go into hiding why don't you stay the night at my place? Galavan doesn't know about my involvement. Well technically I'm not really involved but-,"

"Edward I-."

Suddenly Alex hit her lightly in the arm as she asked her, "Can I talk to ya for second?"

"Uh yeah, give me a minute, Edward."

She got out of the car real quick as they took their conversation a little bit down the sidewalk. I had to look at the rear view mirror to see them. Can't hear them so I can only assume they're talking about me. Then I started really thinking maybe not when Alex wave a finger side to side in front of Enigma's Face. Is she checking her eye movement?

I didn't think so when Alex suddenly slap her across the face! I wanted to get out of the car to stop a fight until suddenly Alex hugged her...Wha- what on earth is going on? When the two separate they suddenly played rock, paper, scissors. Is- Is this even a conversation?

Enigma lost the game and showed her disappointment when she kicked a trashcan. When she turned back to look at her friend, Alex handed her something that I couldn't see. Enigma looked at whatever was given to her then at Alex with this look that said "really?" Alex forced her to put it into her pocket. What did she gave her?

Alex place her hands on Enigma's cheeks to make her look at her. She remove one hand to point at me. Enigma put Alex's hand down and opens her palm. Alex dug through her pockets and took something else out that I can't even see and place it in her palm. The moment Enigma put whatever it was in her pocket they suddenly played pat-a-cake, headbutted each other, bump hips and bump fists... What the hell did I just witnessed?!

When they came back Alex shouted to Enigma, "See ya later Shaka Brah!"

"See ya later man, I'll call ya!"

Once Enigma climb into the passenger seat she said, "Alright it looks like I'm staying at your place for tonight."

I looked at her straight in the eyes and asked, "What was that about?"

"That's how we always talk."

"... What did she gave you?"

"Gum."

"...Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you probably know that I am lying but you already know the reason why. You're not ready yet."

"... Okay um... Yeah let's just go back to my um... apartment."

"Sounds like a plan stan. Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Sure."

When she did she switch it to the rock station. That Interstate Love song from the Stone Temple Pilots came on. She cheered as she said, "Yeah man that's my fucking jam!" She turned it up louder to rock to it. Usually I don't turn my stereo up but I don't mind right now. Because for one Interstate Love is a song that is meant to have the volume turned up.

...

When we got inside my apartment I had to make sure she wouldn't fall since she's a little bit tipsy. She asked me, "Hey can I use your bathroom for a second? I want to get out of this Buddy Holly outfit."

"Yeah sure it's right over there."

She took her backpack with her to the bathroom. I took off my jacket to put it on the stand and I sat down on the couch turning on the T.V. Surprisingly Galavan was on saying that he wants the Penguin found and arrested. That reminds me did the Penguin ever found his mother? I hope she's okay.

When Enigma came out of the bathroom I see her dressed in a loose black shirt, blue plaid pajama pants, and black socks. She ruffled her white hair as she sat next to me. I've noticed that her eyes aren't ice blue anymore. I asked her, "Didn't want to wear your contacts anymore huh?"

"Nah at least not when I'm trying to relax."

She looked at the T.V showing Galavan still talking. She grab the remote and changed the channel as she said, "I can't wait till that guy is dead."

"... Enigma there's something that I want to ask you about."

"Shoot."

"Why did you save me?"

"Ah, the million dollar question. Why did I save you?"

She muted the T.V and look straight into my eyes. She smiled as she said, "When I was Nero I was with Hanna on that night. We were both captured by the men of Galavan. When Hanna and I tried to escape she sacrificed herself to get me out. I ran up to the point where I saw you and that guy. I hid in an alley and listen to your conversation. You wanted to protect that woman named Kristen and he wouldn't back off. When I saw him punched you I don't know what came over me. All I had in my mind was that I had to protect you. So I took your knife and started stabbing him. Everything else was a blur after that. I can still feel the rush when I killed that man... And it felt beautiful."

When she said that last part it was like a different person had said it instead. It gave me the chills when those words were spoken. "So how are you and Kristen anyway?" She asked me, "Did everything turned out okay?"

"... Yeah about that there's something I need to tell you. You remember Alastor Harrison right?"

"My professor? What about him?"

"He was friends with Kristen and they wanted me to help them with a side job. I was tricked and was drugged by Kristen. Found myself tied up in his Dark Room along with some other girl. Apparently he hates Galavan as much as anybody and wanted me to help him kill him but while helping out with his job. Which is kidnapping girls and taking their pictures. I said yes only to avoid getting killed. Well he drugged me and when I woke up I was in the hideout of the Riddler. Found out from her that she got me out of the Dark Room and killed Kristen."

"But not Alastor?"

"No and that surprised me too. If I had to take a guess she must need him for some reason."

"... How do you feel about this? About her killing Kristen?"

"I was upset at first until played a audio recording of Kristen that she didn't cared what happened to me."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I've should've seen it from the start."

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me bringing this comforting hug I've never felt before. "I wish I wasn't so weak. If only I knew about Alastor I could have-,"

"Hey hey," I softly said as I looked at her with a smile, "I'm alright. I can take care of myself as much as you can."

"I'm sure." She said while trying sound like she doesn't believe it. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She suddenly turned to the piano I have sitting against the wall. She asked me, "So can you play?"

"Occasionally." I said.

"Show me. We can play together."

"Really?"

"Of course, come on."

She got up to get her violin and I went to my piano. She asked me, "What kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds really, but jazz is one of my favorites."

"Alright I know more than a few jazz songs. What would you like to play?"

I thought about it for a moment and said, "The Way Things Were by Anita Marie."

"Yeah I know that one. By the way can you sing?"

"Uh yes but I'm a little out of practice."

"That's alright just go with the flow. Start us off."

I place my fingers on the keys and start playing the song. When it was time for Enigma she play the violin. She sung first.

"I don't believe it's always the same

I don't believe that people change

I don't believe it's over now

And you're gone

Forever"

I made it my turn to sing.

"I don't know what I did so wrong

To make you leave and make you run

I don't know how this helping pain

Will fade away into none

But is there something I can say

To change your mind and make you stay

Cause I just need you by my side

The way things were before."

We both sang at the same time.

"I do believe in miracles

I do believe in you and I

I do believe is just a phase

Cause I'm not willing to say goodbye"

We've entered the instrumental part as both piano and violin sync in tune with other. Just like how our voices became one. When we finished the song I was amazed how well it turned out. She smiled at me and said, "That was really great Edward. You sing pretty well."

"Thank you, this is the first time I've ever played like this with someone."

"We should do this more often."

"Yeah I would like that."

I remember what Alex said to me when Nero stopped playing the violin for a long time. So I decided to ask her, "Enigma, why did you stop playing the violin?"

Her smile drop a little as she sat down and brush her fingers on the bumpy edges of her white raven violin. She said, "I've bonded with that old violin of mine. When it broke to pieces it was like loosing a friend. I didn't get a new one because... That violin was my grandmother's... When she died she willed it to me. That violin had a name and it was called Little Dove."

"I'm sorry about that. So why you made the raven white for your new violin?"

"Originally I wanted it to be black, but I don't consider myself as a messenger from the otherside. The White Raven is more like a watcher of everything. In ways that's what I do today. I watch over you, Penguin, I watch everything that goes in and out of Gotham. So for now I'm a White Raven."

"Why for now? Do you expect to become a Black Raven?"

"I don't know why but I feel like once I do die I'll become a messenger from the dead. I know it's quite strange to think that way but I just feel it."

"I can understand that."

"Anyway I'm getting tired. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"What? No no no no, you can sleep on the bed. You still have that wound and I want you to rest comfortably."

She suddenly smiled and said, "Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

When I did she suddenly grab my right hand and put it under her shirt. "Wha-what are you doing?!"

"Relax. Do you feel this?"

She had my hand over the stomach where the wound was... Wait was? Why don't I feel any stitches? I took my hand away and lift her shirt up above her stomach to see the wound. But it wasn't there. All that's there is a white scar, it's visible but it's not ugly. I can even see the small dots where the stitches have been taken out.

"But how?" I said, "Wait, Alex wasn't serious about you being Wolverine right?"

"What? When did she told you that?"

"Back at the hookah lounge."

She face palm herself as she laughs, "Fucking Alex I swear. No I'm not Wolverine I wish I was though that would've been cool. I can see why she would say that since I have a strange healing factor that's a little faster than most humans."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want ya to start looking at my stomach at the lounge. It would've been kind of awkward."

"The only time I would do that in public is if your wound did reopen. Of course I'm going to take action."

She ruffled my hair as she said, "Well now you can stop worrying about it. But Edward if you don't mind, can we sleep together?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean by sharing the bed. I don't want ya to end up on the couch."

I don't think it's just that. Is she developing feelings for me? I've never sleep in the same bed with a woman before. Not even with Kristen. Although I think I feel okay to sleep with Enigma. Even though I believe she's only feeling comfortable with this because she's a little drunk.

I'll share the same bed with her but I don't want to do any sexual interactions. For one we're still just friends and she seems really tired. I smiled at her and said, "Sure, I don't mind, Enigma. I'm just going to take a shower real quick and I'll be in bed afterwards."

"Okay."

When I went into the bathroom I daydreamed what it will be like to have her as my girlfriend. The thought of it made me feel hopeful that I might have a chance.

... (Enigma's Narrative)

I knew I was dreaming because I'm back being under water. Except this time it's different. The water is black and it's causing me pain. I heard the voice of Riddler calling out to me in a desperate cry. Though it sounds so muffled until it grew louder. When I was finally able to hear him he appeared in front of me and grab my arms as he shouted, "Enigma you have to wake up!"

"What?" I said, "What are you talking about?"

"Enigma someone is trying to find you! There's another person with time abilities! Someone is looking through your timeline!"

When I've finally realized I gained back control of my time and trace back who was trying to find me. As the water turned back to blue I was able to see another person here with us. A figure that's cloaked in darkness. I gotten pissed as I said, "You better fucking reveal yourself before I steal your timeline."

"My my you've gotten much stronger ever since Hanna gave you those powers, Nero." The person revealed himself as a blonde man wearing a black uniform I've never seen before, "You were able to stop me from even going past your time in college."

"So you know my past but you don't know my present. Question is why are you going through my timeline?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would."

I appeared in front of him and grab his head to enter his timeline. What I saw was his present, and to my surprise he's not working for Galavan. He's working for someone named Hugo Strange. Before I could dive any deeper he stop me by leaving my domain. The action of him leaving caused so much pain was sharp like a knife to the chest that it woke me up from my sleep. I was breathing heavily and I sat up thinking that it could make me feel better.

Edward shifted and moan when he felt me moving around. When Riddler appeared he looked at me with a shocking expression that I've never seen before. He asked me, "Who the hell was that?!"

"I don't know but we got a new problem. Ever heard of a guy named Hugo Strange?"

"... I have. He's actually worse than most of us villains in Gotham. Nero this new guy seems to be at your level of controlling time. I didn't think people could even go into another person's timeline."

"Well neither did I until I've tried it."

I've sighed as I ruffled my hair and said, "Well we're just going to have to deal with that dude at another time. Right now Galavan is our main problem."

"And if he tries do this again?

"He'll won't. I've caused him as much pain as he caused me."

"Mmm," I heard Edward moan again as he suddenly wrap an arm around my stomach. I looked at Riddler and said, "You're a cuddlier aren't you?"

He blushed as he rub the back of his head. He said, "Look in case if that guy comes back I'll keep him away while you sleep. Until then we can discuss this later."

"Alright, goodnight Riddler."

"Goodnight, Enigma."

Once he disappeared I laid back down and enjoyed the moment of cuddling with Edward. I'm so glad I was able to stop that guy from going into my timeline further. Or else that would've mean that I have to go into hiding again. I don't want to do that to Edward again. I'm going to stand my ground and keep everyone safe.

I gave Edward a quick kiss on his forehead and went gently back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Fall of Galavan

I woke up alone in bed but I was accompanied by the smell of breakfast. I sit up to see Edward working in the kitchen. I smiled and asked him, "So whatcha cooking?" He look back at me with a bright smile as he said, "Do you like pancakes?"

"You kidding? Heck yeah I do!"

I got out of bed to get some breakfast he set on the table. As we sat down and eat he asked me, "So I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie tonight?"

"Sure-,"

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I walked over to get my phone from my backpack and see who it was. I expected this call because it's coming from the Penguin, "Yo." I answered.

"Enigma, I've got our men ready like you ask."

"Alright I'll be there."

"Okay."

When we hanged up Edward said, "So I guess that's a no huh?"

"Yeah sorry about that, but maybe next time. I have to get going."

"Can you call me later today?"

"Yeah I can do that."

I've finished my breakfast first then get dress and leave after saying goodbye to him. By the time I got to the hideout I immediately got dress into my Riddler outfit. When I met up with Penguin I asked him, "Is everyone in position at the right locations?"

"Yes."

"Good then we can get started."

"Are we going to kill him today?" He asked me.

"Not just yet Penguin. First we we have to bring down his empire. Make him suffer for a little bit you know?"

"Why are we bothering to play around with him when we can just finish him off?"

"Because I want him to suffer for taking everything away from us!" I snap at him, "He killed Hanna, he killed your mother, he tried to kill my friends, and he made me leave everything behind. I'm going to take everything he cares, his money, his system, his power, his goals, and that fucking sister of his. I will burn his empire down until there's nothing left for him to lose!"

I went into the room where I have my computers and turned them on to initiate the plan. Put on my headphone with the microphone and spoke to all the men we have that are in their rightful locations of Gotham. I said, "This is Riddler speaking and I initiate The Fall of Galavan!"

They started their move as Penguin and I watch them do the work. They have to destroy everything that's connected to Galavan. The warehouses, the drugs, his weapons, his money, everything. Until the men in the 5th location run into a weird group of men I've never seen before. Men who dress like monks. When I saw them kill some of men I said to the leader of Group 5, "Activate Time Link!

Once he did I put on my Time Link device on my left wrist and activated it. This allowed me to use my time ability to help them avoid attacks and tell them when to strike at the enemy. I had to do it about ten times which caused me some damage by giving me a nose bleed. Damn I've haven't had one of those in a long fucking time. I can't stop here I have to keep on pushing through with the plan.

"Are you okay Riddler?" Penguin asked me because he saw the blood leaking from under my mask that is flowing down my neck.

I said, "I'm fine it's just a nose bleed."

I saw that Group 3 were having some casualties with a warehouse that was stocked up with Galavan's guns. I talked with the Group leader to turn on his Time Link device. When he did I helped them by rewinding time 5 times for them. Once their task was completed my nosebleed still kept on bleeding and I gained a headache from it. I shook off the pain and went to the next group that was in trouble.

Group 7 was dealing with Galavan's men at the abandon building where they store drugs. At first they weren't having much of a problem until one of the members was thrown right the window and landed in front of a man. To my shock that man was Edward Nygma! "SHIT!" I slam my fist against the table.

"What is it?" said Penguin.

"Edward is there! If he has any sense he would run away!"

Edward was going to until suddenly that blonde man from before appeared right behind him. I quickly spoke with Group Leader 7, "TURN ON YOUR TIME LINK NOW!"

... {30 Minutes Earlier (Edward's Narrative)

I was walking around a game store to find a gift for Enigma. I know for sure that she likes Yugioh cards but I wonder if she like puzzle games too? While I look through the aisles I happen to suddenly feel a disturbance. It was a strange feeling like the kind that makes your stomach churn. I turn to look to see what it was and to my surprise that strange feeling was coming from a Ouija Board.

I've read up about this game. Well really it's not a game it's a tool that let's you communicate with the dead. Some say it's harmless but there have been many reports that it's dangerous. Some people would actually get possessed because they would let in a dark spirit or demon into their soul. If you don't say goodbye that spirit will linger.

When I touched the Ouija Board I've understood why it was causing such a disturbance. It felt like I was touching a gate that leads to an empty world that has no time. Well technically that's what a Ouija Board is. A gateway to the dead. I doubt Enigma would want to play with this thing.

"Are you looking for something?" said man with blonde hair and dark eyes. His sudden appearance made me jump and pull my hand away from the board. He laughs as he asked, "I'm sorry did I scared you?"

I said, "No just startled."

"Well I'm still sorry if I did. Hey I've been looking for a woman who disappeared a month ago. She looks like this."

He held up a picture for me to see the image of Nero Dimitri. Don't tell me this guys works for Galavan? If he does then that means somehow or another they figured out that she's not dead. Well I can't say anything to him that will give Enigma away. The guy asked me, "Have you seen her?"

I shook my head and said, "No, sorry can't say I've have."

He chuckles lightly as he said, "Don't lie to me Nygma. You're not at all good at lying ever since that abusive father of yours taught you to only speak the truth."

I was shock to hear him speak my name and about my father. I said, "Who are you and how the hell do you know about me?!

"Call me Horatio. I've been looking for this little pop tart ever since I've felt these disturbances in time. Tried following the trace and I happened to find you. You have her little traces of time all over you. No doubt it's because she willed some of her power to you. Now how about you do me a big favor and tell me where she is? I would really like to find her."

"Over my dead body."

I rewound time far enough to give me a chance to run out of the store. Once I was outside I ran as far away from the place to avoid meeting that Horatio guy again. Only to run into more trouble when a man was toss out of a window and landed in front of me. "I didn't tell you to walk away from me." said Horatio who was right behind me!

When I turned around Horatio grabbed my neck as he said, "You're not going anywhere until I get what I want!"

Out of nowhere he got tackled down by one of those guys dressed in black from head to toe! Before I could run away a bag was put over my head and I was dragged off to be thrown in a van. Before I could rewind time to prevent this from happening they drugged me making me helpless. I tried to push past the drug but it was too overwhelming for me to use my ability. With all my efforts turned to waste I gave in to the drug.

... (Enigma's Narrative)

I had a hard time making this blonde guy to back off. He tried hard to get pass my group by trying to use the favor of time to go his way. I counteract his each and every move until he gained a nose bleed and coughed out blood himself. Of course I was the one who took the most damage. Nose is still bleeding, coughed up so much blood that I had to take off my half mask, and I was bleeding out of my eyes. All in the efforts to stop him and get Edward out of harm's way.

"Riddler you have to stop!" shouted Penguin as he took the Time Link device off my wrist. I grabbed his wrist that held the device as I said, "I can't! This plan must be a success! I can't let them win! I can't let Edward get hurt!"

"Riddler you're fucking bleeding out of control! You have to stop! I refuse to lose you too!"

"Let go of the Time Link!"

"Look at the screen! We've already won over Galavan's system!"

I did glance at the screens as I saw that everything now was turning good. Galavan's men are backing down and on the run. We did it... Now all that's left is Galavan and his sister. "You can stop now." said Riddler who appeared beside me, "We won this day you can rest. You've done enough."

I look back at Penguin as I see his concern for me. I said, "Alright... I'll stop." He gave me a hug that was tight but he was so relieved. He said, "Thank you." When he let go he said, "You can tell them to fall back now."

"...Yeah."

I spoke through the intercom that connects me to the Groups and said, "Fall back, The Fall of Galavan is a success."

They responded, "Yes Riddler." Then they all got out of their locations as fast as possible before any of the GCPD arrived. Gotham will be shocked at these turns of events. More of all I hope Galavan will be panicking and turn to desperate measures. If things play right in my favor I will declare checkmate.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I Will Never Let You Go

When we got out of the room and entered the main living room my men brought in Edward as they helped him sit down on the couch. Shit I don't have my half mask on, he might recognize me without it. Then again most of my face is covered in fucking blood so I think it doesn't matter at this point. I said to my two men, "Thank you for bringing him here. You can leave." Once they did Edward immediately asked me, "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it."

He suddenly gave me this ugly looking glare. What is he pissed off at me for?

He said, "When were you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I said.

"Don't play games with me Enigma!"

... Did that blonde guy figured out who I was? Is that how Edward found out? Riddler appeared right next to me as he said, "You might want to have this talk with him alone."

I agreed and said to Penguin, "Oswald mind if you leave us alone for a bit?"

"Sure," He nodded and left the room.

"I always knew you were going to find out one way or another." I said as I toss my bowler hat, my wig, and eye mask onto the table. I then sit down on the couch that's on the right side of him so we can look at each other at an angle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said.

"Because I wanted you to stay away from Riddler as much as possible. I didn't want to drag you into this mess."

"A little late don't you think? Did you think I wouldn't understand?"

"No it's the fear that I'll drag you to the point where you can't even go back. I don't want you to become a villain like me."

"So your logic in doing that is become friends with me?"

"... You know what forget it."

I stand up and was going to walk away but he grab my arm to stop me. He said, "Wait please sit back down. We still need to talk. I need to know the truth."

"Trust me you wouldn't want it."

"What are you talking about?"

"This conversation is over. You will be released once this problem is over and your memories erased of me."

"What?" He stood up, "You can't do that! I don't want to forget you!"

"Then what?!" I turn to face him, "Live in danger for the rest of your life because of me?! I should have never even be near you in the first place!"

"What you're regretting your decision now that you saved me?"

"Oh my- no it's that!"

"Then what?! What is it about me that you like?!"

"I don't have to answer that."

"No you just don't want to answer because that's the way you are. I've learned a lot about your personality and you can't deny that we are the same."

"Either way it won't matter once your memories are gone."

"You're not getting rid of me."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

All of a sudden I coughed up more blood and it was so violent that it hurt my throat! Edward grabbed my arms as he asked me, "What's the matter? What happened to you?"

"I said don't worry about it!"

"You're coughing up blood! Your nose is bleeding and so is your eyes! You need medical attention!"

"It's nothing it'll go away once I go into a healing coma!"

"Healing coma?"

"Something that you don't understand about me, now stop checking my health!"

"Will you stop it already?!" He snap at me, "I'm worried because I care about you! I hate it when you keep secrets from me! I don't want to be pushed away and lose you again! Can't you see that I'm falling in love you?!"

When he said that last part I gave in. For three reasons. I'm beyond tired, I'm in so much pain, and he actually just said that. I drop down on my knees and fall onto my back. "Enigma?!" He knelt down to my side looking more worried than ever. "Enigma what's wrong?!

"Lay down."

"What?"

"Just lay down next to me."

I pulled him down by grabbing his jacket and I got him to lay down with my arm around the back of his neck. I then said to him, "I love you too." We were silent for a moment until Edward asked me, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really but I'll be okay once I take a a nap."

"... Hey Enigma?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you will some of your power to me?"

What did he just say? "Sorry what was that?"

"That blonde guy I've met earlier today said something about willing your power to me. What did he mean? Do you know him?"

"..."

No there's no way... But could it be? Is that why Edward has the ability to control time? Is that why I still have that picture of him from the other reality? I asked Edward, "Did he say anything else? Like his name?"

"He calls himself Horatio and that he's looking for you."

"... Never heard of the guy, but that does explain one riddle I've been stuck on."

"What riddle is that?"

I sat up and climb over him to look at his eyes. I smiled and said, "How the hell we've end up like this?" I stand up and help him get back up. I took his hand in mine and lead him out of the room. He asked me, "Where are we going?"

"To my room. I've been neglecting this for a while."

"Are-Are you sure, Enigma? Shouldn't you get some rest?"

"I will with you."

"Are you even up for this?" said Riddler.

"Course I am. Just because I'm tired and in pain doesn't mean I can't do this."

He sighed and said, "Sometimes I don't know what you're going to do."

"Well that comes to show that I'm not boring."

When we entered my room I told him, "You can get yourself ready on the bed while I wash up. I'm sure you're not into blood play."

"Uhhhhmmmm." said Riddler but Edward stayed silent. I looked at him and asked, "Wait are you?"

"Don't get us wrong." said Riddler, "It's not that we like it but we have hurt ourselves intentionally in the past. That's one of the reasons why you see us wear long sleeves or a jacket most of the time."

"Take off your jacket." I asked Edward.

"What? Why?"

"Relax, I'm only going to take a look at you. Do you trust me?"

"... Even though you kept secrets from me. I still trust you."

He took off his jacket. "Which arm?" I asked Riddler. He said, "Either one it doesn't matter. I've even done it on my stomach and chest."

I was hesitant but I wanted to see. I took his right arm and unbutton the cuff to roll up the sleeve far enough where I see the small thin scars on the forearm. I grab his tie to loosen it and I asked him, "May I?" He was hesitant for a moment but he nodded. I undo his tie and and unbutton his shirt. Honestly it crushed my heart to see the cuts on the chest and stomach. My own hand reacted on its own as I brush my fingers over the scars on his chest and stomach.

"Don't cry for me." He said as he suddenly wipe the bloody tears off my face. I didn't even know I was crying. "These scars were from a long time ago. It doesn't hurt much anymore."

"...I'm sure it doesn't."

I realized I don't know much about his past, only his future. "Do you think he would open up to me." I asked Riddler.

"Not right now cause he doesn't want you crying. Maybe afterwards."

"I see."

I said to Edward, "I'm going to take a shower real quick."

"Okay."

I went to the bathroom and turned on the stereo as a punk cover song came on called Stay With Me by Sam Smith. I run the water until it get's hot as I started taking off my clothes. "You're okay?" asked Riddler.

"Geez man we agreed that you don't see me get undressed." I said.

"Sorry, but I sometimes break that rule."

"...How many times?"

"Too many to count." He said it while making a wolfish grin.

"... Bruh you are Edward's dark side."

"Who did you think you had hanging around with you?"

"Well to answer your previous question, I'm not even sure if I am okay."

"Well if you're going to have sex with me you gotta be happy."

"Who said I was having sex with you?"

"Oh I don't know probably because I am Edward Nygma?"

"You're the Dark Edward Nygma."

"So? What are you trying to say?"

"Dude I can't even have sex with you. You're a spirit not a physical being."

Suddenly he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me forcefully. I can actually feel the grip of his hand and this tongue working into my mouth. When he let go of me I looked at him with such shock! I actually stuttered when I tried to ask him, "H-h-how? But-but you're j-just-!"

"A spirit?" He said.

"When did you know you could do this?"

"I always could do this. I just didn't find a need to touch you until now."

He lean in close to my face and suddenly lick the blood off in a straight up line from my right cheek. He smiled and said, "You taste delicious." I shivered from his action as I said, "Dude that is so creepy."

He chuckles as he said, "Then we're a perfect match." He started taking off his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? There's no way I'm going to let sweet Eddy take you first."

He walk closer until he got me into the shower stall. When the warm water hit us both I swear I thought I was drowning for a second because I can't believe what's actually happening right now! "Nero," He calmly said as he cupped my chin to make me look at him. He said, "Don't be afraid of me. I may be his darkness but that doesn't mean I don't care for you as much as he does. I know how to be gentle. Well at least for the most part."

Even though he can be annoying sometimes I do trust him. I mean him and I are one ever since I agreed to become the Riddler. We know what we want and we know how we feel. We respect each other and we work side by side. I simply smiled and said, "Alright, Riddler. Then I guess that means I can do this too."

I grab the back of his head and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his hands around me as we finally became intimate. I never thought making love to a spirit would feel so good.

... (Edward's Narrative)

I trace the scars of the past on my skin while I was laying down on the bed. I remember each and everyone of them. The reason why, when I did it, and how I did it. I remember how painful it was but I also know that it felt relieving. Releasing the blood made it felt like I was letting go the stress that was build up inside me.

I remember the first time I was cut. I have an ugly scar on my back that was caused by a broken beer bottle. The person who did that to me was my father when he was really drunk that night. I wanted to run away after he done that to me but he tied my hands to the headboard so I wouldn't escape. As for my mother she didn't care. She never said anything just let my father do whatever he wanted.

I hated my parents so much they nearly drove me to killing them. When I found a way to prevent myself from doing so that's when I started cutting myself. It may have been the worst decision I've ever made but it was the best as well. It keep me from going to prison or Arkham and I did not want to go to either of them for my stupid parents. I sometimes wonder though how I've haven't broke down yet? I guess I have to thank Nero for that one.

Speaking of her she finally finished up her shower. She just walked out of the bathroom completely nude. Her hair is a little wet but she has dried herself. I can see her own scars but none of them looked self-afflicted. Scars on her stomach, arms, and legs. All of them were given to her.

I was flustered when I saw her. I've completely forgotten what we were suppose to do. That's until she reminded me as she climbed on top of me. I sat up when she took off my shirt and toss it onto the floor. She work on my belt to loosen it and take off my pants as well. She raise herself back up to me and just hover over my face for a bit to stare into my eyes.

When I was about to say something she press her fingers against my lips for she doesn't want me to say anything. She then suddenly reach her hand to the night stand beside the bed to open the drawer and bring out a blue condom. She smiled slightly as she ripped it open. I stop her for a second to asked her, "Are you really sure you want this?"

She nodded and said, "If you break me I'll won't stop working. If you can touch me, my work is done. If you lose me, you must find me with a ring soon after. What am I?"

"A heart."

She placed her hand over my heart and lean down to kiss me with a passion I've never felt before. I've kissed a woman before but Kristen never kissed like this. Nero is full of love, want, and care. It's not fake and I'm so happy she's not playing with me. I've never been desired like this to anyone in my entire life. It feels good for a change.

I place my right hand on the back of her neck and my left on her back. Her skin feels so smooth and delicate against mine. I didn't think it will feel this great being with Nero like this. I reflect on the days we've shared. From the first time we've met to her being revealed as the Riddler.

When I starting bucking my hips against her that let her know that I'm ready to be intimate with her. She pulled back getting some air back into her lungs as she said, "I'm sorry I've kept my secrets from you. But I promise I'll won't leave you in the dark again. I'll never let you go."

"... Then I promise I'll never let you go, Nero. I'll forever be yours."

It was that moment that I've felt like we've merged as one. Time just seem to stop all at once around us. I've never wanted it to end but no minute was taken for granted. For the first time I didn't feel like I was being used. She really loves me as much as I love her. Forever then I will never let go of my Nero.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Blurryface (Enigma's Narrative)

I was so comfortable sleeping in Edward's arms. Listening to his heartbeat was so soothing to my ears, and his warmth was all the better. Until sadly it was cut short when someone knock on the door. No doubt that it's Penguin. I gently remove myself from Edward without him noticing and put on a black robe to conceal myself. Once I opened the door slightly Penguin turned red and felt embarrassed so for disturbing me.

He stammered as he try to say, "Oh I-I I am so so sorry, Riddler."

"It's fine what do ya need, Oswald?"

"Well we can put off the plan if you want to."

"Oh right I've forgot about that... Shit um... Yeah let's do it right now I can leave a note to let Edward know."

"I can call Gabe to watch over him."

"Yeah, hey whatever happened to Butch?"

"Galavan's sister broke the program that Zsasz set up in his mind."

"Shit he was programmed? Never mind you can tell me later. I'll call Alex too to watch over him."

"Alright I'll give you time to change then."

"Alright thanks."

I close the door and got dress real quick in a black t-shirt that has a raven on the front, blue jeans, and my black and blue converse. I comb out my hair to make it nice and put on my blue eye contacts. I walked out of the bathroom and wrote down a letter for Edward to read so he won't fell abandoned. I then left the room to meet up with Oswald while I called Alex. When she picked up she said, "Hey Nero what's up?"

"Need ya to do me a favor, Alex. I'm heading out with Oswald to initiate a plan, but I need you to look after Edward. I can't leave him alone because he's being chased after by someone."

"Oh, okay. Should I bring anything for him?"

"Nah we he needs we got here. You'll be accompanied by Gabe though, he's one of Penguin's best men."

"Okay that should be alright. Where do I meet ya?

"Hold on real quick."

When I entered the living room where Penguin is sitting on one of the couches while talking to Gabe, I asked him, "Hey can Gabe pick my friend up?"

He nodded as he said, "Yeah he can I'll tell him."

"Alright Penguin says that Gabe is going to pick you up." I said to Alex.

"In 20 minutes." said Penguin.

"In 20 minutes." I repeated to Alex.

"Okay I'll be waiting." said Alex.

"Alright I'll wait once you get here, bye."

We hung up and I sat down next to Penguin as he finished his call with Gabe. He felt a little awkward around me but he got over it and asked me, "So... You and Edward are now together?"

"I would hope so and it wasn't just a one time thing."

"Oh good. Cause I would wack him out for ya if he thought it was."

"Ha! Thank you Oswald."

We didn't talk for a few minutes until I said, "I'm going to get a soda you want one?"

"Yes, thank you Riddler."

"No problem."

...

When Alex and Gabe arrived my friend was amazed at my hideout. She said, "Man Enigma, how the hell did you set this all up?!"

"Tricks to being a villain. If you're not a genius you just steal banks. If you are you steal banks and offer services for other villains. With me I sell technology."

"You know I don't remember you being a tech-nerd."

"That's because I wasn't the Riddler before. Anyway if your hungry you can help yourself to the kitchen. Get bored you can play some games or watch T.V."

Suddenly I caught her just staring at me. I stared at her back and said, "What?"

"You just had sex didn't you?"

"Dude how the hell can you tell?"

"You're showing off. You don't do that unless you're playing music."

I couldn't help but laugh so hard. I walk to her as we both high five each other and bump fist as I said, "Shit man that's why you're my best friend."

"Best friends for life sister."

"Alright take care of my baby, Alex. We'll be right back."

"Will do."

"Gabe make sure that they are kept safe." said Penguin.

"Sure boss." said Gabe.

Penguin and I took off in my car. As I turned on the radio that song called Blurryface from Twenty One Pilots came on. "Wow that's fucking ironic." I said to Penguin, "The plan I've made is called Blurryface and this song comes on. That's really funny."

"Why did you called this plan Blurryface?"

"Well even though Galavan already knows about Alastor he doesn't know about me. Alastor will take pictures of me but with my face blurred out. Until Galavan agrees to pay Alastor that he is convinced that I am his ticket to getting him out of his troubles. That's when he brings me to him. Then we can proceed with the next plan."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're bringing me along in case Alastor does anything to you."

"In ways dude he already has, but this time I got you to watch my back."

I took a drink from my soda real quick when we hit a red light. While the song played I asked Oswald, "Hey what kind of music do you like?"

"Me? Well I like the classics myself."

"Oh? Like which ones?"

"Heart & Soul, Blue Moon, In The Still of The Night-,"

"Oooohhhh, you're a Doo-Wop man. Your taste is a little bit different from Edward's but it's quite close. He likes to listen to jazz. But hey man I completely understand why you like Doo-Wop music. I'm a fan for Blue Moon myself."

"Really?"

"Heck yeah man I even got the song of it but it's a version by The Marcels."

"I've never heard of them."

"Have you seen that movie American Werewolf In London?"

"Heard of it but mother wouldn't let me watch it."

"Bruh you can't go on living without watching one of the most best horror classic movies! Also since I have the song we're going to listen to it and sing along."

"You're joking."

"I tell riddles not jokes. You can sing the man lyrics while I sing the back up."

I turn the stereo from radio to CD. "You have the actual soundtrack?" He asked me.

"Yes I have the actual soundtrack there's nothing wrong with it. Now here we go Penguin and give it your best."

When the song started I was the one who gone first.

"Bom ba ba bom ba bom ba bom bom ba ba

bom ba ba bom ba ba dang a dang dang

Ba ba ding a dong ding Blue moon moon

blue moon dip di dip dip. Alright Penguin together!"

He hesitated but he sang along with me.

"Moo Moo Moo Blue Moon dip di dip di dip

Moo Moo Moo Blue Moon dip di dip di dip"

My turn.

"Bom ba ba bom ba bom ba bom bom ba ba

Bom ba ba bm ba ba dang a dang dang

Ba ba ding a dong ding"

Oswald's sing over my rythym.

"Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for

You heard me saying a prayer for

Someone I really could care for"

Even though he was a little nervous from the start but he really gotten into it. I've never thought of Penguin to be a Doo-Wop kind of person. It's actually rare nowadays to meet a person who would like those kind of songs. Kind of sad really. I am glad he's singing with me though because it calms my nerves before we get to the Dark Room.

This time we're going to the Dark Room that's in the city. I know where it is because I remember the first time I was brought there. Oh man the memory still gives me the shivers. Can't think about it now or else it will make me nauseous. Not to mention that I'm the one driving so there's no time for me to be sick.

By the time we parked right outside of the place we sit in the car for a few minutes so I can take a few breaths. "Feeling alright?" asked Oswald.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just pesky memories you know?"

"Right, but remember I'm going to be with you."

"And thank you for that... Alright let's get in there."

We got out of the car and we went into the Dark Room. Since Alastor was already here he gotten everything ready. I looked at the chair that I was tied up to in the other reality. When I place my hand on the chair I've felt a time reaction to it. I tremble when I remembered that horrible memory, now I'm reliving it once again.

When I saw Alastor getting the drugs ready I asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Preparing for the set." He said.

"I didn't say you could drug me."

"Now, Nero. Have you learn anything from my class? You know when you take a picture of someone who is not aware. You bring out their inner beauty. You want the pictures to be convincing that you are drugged to Galavan don't you?"

"If, Riddler says no then you are not drugging her!" said Penguin.

I said, "Actually Alastor has a point. Photography is a art and he's quite passionate, so he know how to make good shots."

"Riddler are you sure?" Penguin asked me.

"Yeah I'm sure, but if anything goes wrong like he's touching me in certain places or anything besides taking photos. Use this."

I gave him a button that connects to the device on the back of Alastor's head. I said to Penguin, "It will put a stop to whatever he's doing."

"Right, I'll make sure he won't do anything that's not essential to the plan."

I said to Alastor, "Alright what do you want me to do?"

"You can go ahead and lay down on the studio mat. Just be comfortable and it won't hurt."

Uh huh, right. I listen to him anyway as I lay down on my side. He got the drug ready and walk over to me as he knelt down and inserted the needle into my neck. He said to me in a whisper, "Don't worry Nero. I'll take good care of you." And that's why I don't trust you.

Once the drug entered my system I began to fall asleep real fast. I'm completely at the mercy of Alastor but I have to put my trust in Oswald that he would stop him from going too far.

... (Edward's Narrative)

I woke up surprisingly alone in bed. When I sat up I expected to maybe spot her working at the computer desk or something, but she's not here. I got out of bed and put on my pants real quick and finally saw a note that's on top of the table. I walked over there and see what the note says.

Hey Edward I have to make an errand. You'll be watched over by Gabe and Alex. I probably won't be back until late at night, but if you need anything they'll get you whatever you want.

Love, Enigma

P.S There are extra clothes for you in the wardrobe

She still wants to be called Enigma? Well I guess when you leave your life behind you have to get use to a new name. She's so comfortable with calling herself Enigma but I wonder why that name? Is it because of me? I do remember the times when my coworkers would sometimes call me, E. Nygma.

Well anyway I guess I should get into some fresh clothes and get something to eat. I'm very hungry after... Well you know.

I look into the wardrobe to see the clothes she's talking about. I must have been spending time with her too much cause she knows my style. I wore a white collar shirt, a dark purple tie, dark green sweater, dark grey pants, and I just wore my regular shoes. No matter what I always like to dress to nice. It's rarely that I would put on a casual outfit.

After fixing my hair and putting on my glasses I walked out of the bedroom and went straight to the living room. That's where I've met up with Alex and the man called Gabe. I said hello to Alex and shook hands with Gabe. Apparently Gabe is here because of Penguin. I'm surprised he would have one of his men to watch over me.

Suddenly Alex pushed me down on the couch as she said, "So, let's talk business."

"Business?" I said.

"Don't play coy." She said as she sat down on the black coffee table facing me, "I know about your little happy time with my friend."

"Sh-she told you?"

"Naw, I just could tell. Sooo, do you really love her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good, cause if it's just a one time thing I'll punch ya in the teeth until every single one of them is knocked out. Including your wisdom teeth."

I'm so glad all of my wisdom teeth are gone. The pain is one thing but tasting the blood on your tongue for such a long time is another. I smiled nervously and nodded as I said, "It's not a one time thing, Alex. Enigma and I are in love and in a serious relationship."

"Great! But of course to prove to me that you are serious. Quiz time."

Oh dear.

... (Oswald's Narrative)

I watched Alastor work as he took the pictures of Riddler. I've seen a lot of things in my past time. I've seen people get killed in so many different ways but seeing my friend tied up, drugged, and while having her pictures taken. Is very unpleasant for me to just stand by and watch. My hand is really itching to press the button to make him stop.

"Amazing," He said, "I'm surprise there's still innocence left in her. It's small but there's a light that has not been snuffed out yet." He changed the lighting real quick and move her slightly. He's got her laying down with her wrists tied in rope behind her back while she's gagged by a black cloth.

"How many pictures are you going to take?" I asked him.

"As many to convince Galavan. I've never knew why he wanted Hanna until finally Nero explained to me about the plan. He was after anyone who has the ability to control time. For reasons why I don't know exactly, but people like him always want power over everything. So I have to convince him that she can control time. Like Nero said, Galavan is desperate but he wants to play it smart. Since he asked for my services for Hanna, he'll understand how I've figured it out."

He took a close up picture to her face. He suddely look up from his camera at her as he said, "Her and Edward may have the same aura, but her's seem darker. Like the yin yang, she is Edward's dark half... Fascinating."

I understand from Riddler's view that Alastor seems quite obsessed about her. Now all of a sudden he's becoming obsessed about Edward too? Why did Riddler even wanted him a part of this plan? She should have killed him when she killed Kristen.

When he took the last shot suddenly Riddler started to stir awake. "Ah, looks like the session is over. Either way I've got enough pictures to help me. You know it's so wonderful to have you back, Nero."

When he was about to untie her I said, "Step away Alastor." He looked up at me, "I'll do it." I walk over to Nero as I ungagged her first. Barely waking up she murmured, "What happen?"

"He already took your pictures. It's over."

"My wrists hurt."

"It's okay I'm untying you now."

I undone the knots to get her wrists free. Once the rope fell off I saw red marks around her skin. I said to Alastor, "You didn't need to tie her wrists so tight, Alastor."

"Oh did I? I'm sorry about that."

"You're driving." said Riddler to me.

"You don't want to see how the pictures came out?" said Alastor.

"I don't like seeing myself so no. Go ahead and develop them. Tomorrow once you meet with Galavan call me about the results."

"Sure thing Nero."

I helped her get up as we walked out of the Dark Room and outside. Once we got in the car I asked her, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Got a headache that's all." She said, "Take us home, Oswald."

"Of course, right away."

Poor Riddler, I suppose it was harder for her to go through it again than I thought. During the drive I saw her gently touching the red marks around her wrists. They do look like they're starting to bother her. Well with the right anointment cream that pain will go away. Although I do wonder how Edward is going to react to this?

I asked her, "Do you need some wrists bands to cover those up, or some bandages before we go back to the hideout?"

"No there's no point in hiding it. Thank you for your concern though. I can deal with Edward just fine."

Ah so she was already thinking about him. Well is she knows what to say to him then good. If not I know how to back her up. I'm sure Edward can understand.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I Told You It Doesn't Hurt (Enigma's Narrative)

I was still groggy from the drug so Penguin had to help me get inside the hideout. As we walk inside I have my arm around his shoulders while he has his arm around my hips. My vision is a little blurry but not to the point where I'm completely blind. Once we got into the living room I saw Edward with Alex and Gabe. Edward was the first to see me and the first to be concerned.

"What happened?!" He asked me as he immediately stand up and walk over to me. Already Alex followed him the same way when she said, "What the hell happened to you Enigma?!"

"First off you two need to chill. Oswald can you help me get to the couch?"

"Yes." He said and help me sit down on the couch. He then said to Gabe, "Thank you so much Gabe for watching them. Can you go to the kitchen and get her a glass of water and an aid kit?"

"Sure boss." said Gabe as he got up and left.

I laid back to get comfortable while the two still ask me a bunch of questions. When Edward grab my right wrist I hissed and shouted, "Ow that fucking hurts man!" I yanked my wrist away from him.

"Those are rope burns!" said Edward, "Who tied you up?!"

"Look if I tell you don't get mad."

"You better tell us or else you're going to get more than rope burns!" said Alex.

"Alright alright but I need you two to chill when I explain this. Especially you Edward so both of you sit down."

Surprisingly they sit next to me. Edward on my right and Alex on my left. Penguin sat across from us on the other couch. I said, "After plan The Fall of Galavan was a success I had to proceed to plan Blurryface."

"Blurryface?" said Edward, "What's that?"

"Since Galavan is now desperate to get out of his troubles he's going to need to find a way out of it. Reason why he killed Hanna because she didn't have her powers anymore. She willed it to me so he wouldn't use her. Once Galavan finds out that I'm still alive and that I have her time control powers. I will be taken to him to proceed to plan Fixed Point."

"You're not telling us the whole plan of Blurryface, Enigma." said Edward, "I'm asking you who did this to you?"

"... Don't get mad but he is essential to my plan. I needed someone that had done service with Galavan when Hanna disappeared. So I've gotten Alastor Harrison to take pictures of me."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted both Edward and Alex.

"Ow! My ears!"

I covered them from their sudden shouts. Damn that was fucking loud! "How could you let him take pictures of you?!" said Edward, "How could you let him tie you up?!"

"Relax he didn't do anything serious to me. Oswald was there to make sure of it too while I was asleep."

"You let Alastor drug you too?!"

"I thought I told you not to get mad?!"

"I didn't promise anything! Enigma I was his captive! I know what he does to his subjects!"

"Yeah I know how it feels. I'm just glad I was asleep this time."

"This time?"

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff you won't understand."

"WON'T UNDERSTAND?!"

"I brought the aid kit and water, boss." said Gabe as he walked back in.

"Thank you Gabe just set it on the table and you can leave."

Once he did he took off again. I sighed and said, "Look I am completely fine. All I've gotten from Alastor was rope burns."

"Enigma promise me you won't do this again." said Edward.

"Relax it's the last time, it's not going to happen again."

"It better not." said Alex.

Edward look at the rope burns and took the aid kit in his hands as he brought out the anointment cream. "Hey give me one too." said Alex, "I'll do the other wrist."

"Thank you Alex." said Edward as he gave her a packet of the cream.

Next thing I knew I've got both of them rubbing anointment cream on my wrists. "To be honest I did expect this conversation to go a little bad for you." said Penguin. "Looks like Edward and Alex do understand."

"Oh we're still angry at her." said Alex, "Only thing that's holding me back from slapping her right now is because of Edward. I'm sure he doesn't want me to lay a hand on his woman."

Edward and I blush when she mentioned about it. Edward asked me, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am actually."

"I'll make you something."

Once they were done we walk to the Kitchen and I was able to walk on my own this time. While Edward was cooking and the three of us were sitting at the counter table I remembered a few memories when the four of us were together like this. It wasn't usually hanging out it would be us trying to figure out what happened to Hanna and how to stop Galavan. I think this might be the first time we've ever just chilled. It feels weird but it's actually great for a change that we really aren't talking about anything.

"What's wrong?" said Alex all of a sudden. She must have saw my face in thinking mode.

I said, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I know it's been a while we've haven't spent time with each other, but I know when you're weighing something on your mind. You never gotten rid of that habit. You have such a bad poker face."

"And that's why I wear masks over my face so people won't catch on."

"So spill the beans bro."

"Well..." I looked at Edward who kept his attention on his cooking. I lean in close enough for my lips to be hovering over Alex's left ear and said in a low whisper, "I was just thinking about the times when the four us were together like this."

She was a little surprised to hear this as she looked at Penguin. She then lean in closer to my ear as she whispered to me, "Am I friends with Penguin too?" I nodded. She still kept her lips hovering over my ear as she asked me out of no where, "Do I get with him?"

"No at least not in the last alternate reality." I whispered back.

"Hmm... I think I need to work on that."

"You like him?"

"Are you kidding? Just because he's got a bad limp he's quite hot."

"You know he's a villain right? He's killed more people than I have."

"...I'll still bang him."

I couldn't help but facepalm myself as I whispered back to her, "You still have weird taste in men."

"Where do you think you get it from?"

"True so true. I hang out with you way to much."

"So Oswald." said Alex to Penguin in her regular voice.

"Yes?" He said looking a little surprised that she called out to him.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

I facepalm myself so hard it could be considered as a slap. I said to her, "Brah you have no chill!"

"What? I was just asking."

I looked at Oswald and I saw how red he became. Man I beat Penguin's heart is racing off the charts. He began to stammer as he said, "Um.. N-no... I'm n-not seeing anyone. M-mostly because of my pro-profession."

"I getcha. I was surprised that Enigma even got any at all."

I choked on my water when I tried to drink it. I shot her a look as I said, "Riddle me this. What's powerful than a death scythe?"

"I don't think that's even a riddle, Enigma."

"DEATH CHOP!"

I hit her hard on top of her head with the side of my right hand. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She shouted while having her hands on top of her head where the pain is.

"You know what you said."

"Ladies!" called out Edward, "Please behave yourselves."

"Sorry Edward." We both said.

Poor Oswald he's now avoiding eye contact from us. I sighed and said, "Sorry about that Oswald she means well."

"It's quite fine there's no need for an apology." He said with a shy smile. I don't know why but I have this feeling that Oswald might actually consider getting with my friend... I think I'm okay with it.

...

After dinner Edward and I went to my bedroom so I can rest for a while. Edward wouldn't leave my side for he was acting like glue. I was laying down with him with my head on top of his chest. While he pets my hair he brushes lightly over the rope burns on my right wrist. He asked me softly, "Does it still hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt anymore." I said.

"Good... Alastor didn't do anything else to you right?"

"No, Penguin made sure he hasn't done anything besides taking pictures."

"Okay, sorry if I'm still lingering on the subject. It's just that when I was his captive he talked so much about you. He seemed so obsessed that he thought I was a reincarnation of you."

"Really? I never thought of you that way."

As he continue to touch my wrist I suddenly started rubbing his tummy back and forth with my fingers. After a long while of being comfortable I sit up a little to turn myself to face him. He said to me, "Something wro-Mmph!" I cut him off with a kiss. I place my right hand on the left side of his head around the back of his neck.

Suddenly he turn it around by getting on top of me and I was the one laying down on my back. I didn't realize he was holding my wrists down until it caused a little pressure to bring back the pain. It wasn't much and I didn't show it because I don't want to worry Edward anymore. What made it better was that he returned the kiss but with more passion. It was hard to breathe for a second until he pulled away from my lips.

He suddenly realized when he was holding down my wrists he asked me, "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No I told you it doesn't hurt." I said.

I tried to kiss him but he was still holding me down so I can't reach him. He just smirks at my attempt. I said, "Come on now don't tease me."

He said, "Why not? You teased me."

"Since when?"

"When you handcuffed me."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I said, "I suppose you want a little payback?"

"Well that's only if you allow me, but I don't want to make these rope burns worse."

"Then that only means I can do this."

I turn the whole situation around so fast his hands were bound above him with his own tie. "Well would you look at that I'm not tired any more." I said.

"Can we rewind a few seconds just so I could see what just happened?"

"What's there to see? It's so obvious that I've overpowered you."

He smiles as he said, "Of course you have."

"Well if you thought putting you in handcuffs and not giving you any pleasure was teasing? Then you're not going to like what I'm going to do to you now."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Fixed Point

The next day was when plan Blurryface was set in motion for Alastor to convince Galavan. The four of us were just watching a movie while I'm waiting for a call from Alastor. Funny enough we were watching that movie, American Werewolf In London. The movie that Oswald has never seen. So far I think he's liking it. He got scared on a few parts but he's really loving it.

Finally when the call came in I took it to the kitchen so the others couldn't hear. "Well? What are the results?" I asked Alastor.

"He's convinced." He said, "He wants me to bring you tonight at 11:00."

"Okay it's 8 right now so I'll be at the Dark Room an hour before 11."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Alright bye."

Once I hung up I said, "You have a bad habit for being snoopy, Edward." I turn around to see him at the door.

He said, "Was that him?"

"Yes that was Alastor. I have to initiate plan Fixed Point right now. Penguin and I need to rally up the men to get ready for a sneak attack on Galavan. While I have to go to Alastor so I can be delivered to him."

"Let me come with you I can-,"

"No you're staying here and that's that. This problem with Galavan is almost over."

"But what if Alastor-,"

"He won't do anything because he's under my control completely."

"Can you at least tell me what he's going to do to you?"

"He'll deliver me to Galavan and things will hopefully go smooth from there."

"How will he deliver you though?"

"... Pretty much he'll bring me to him trussed up."

"... Well if that's going to happen I'll be the one to do it."

"What tie me up?"

"I'm sorry but I'm just not comfortable with Alastor to just do this to you."

I thought about it and said, "Okay if I let you do that one bit for me? Will you promise me that you'll come straight back here?"

"Yes I promise."

"Okay remember I'm holding you to that. If I come back and you're not here you are going to be in so much trouble."

"Of course." He smiles as he nodded.

"Alright let's get this done and over with."

We walk back to the living room as I said to Penguin, "Hey it's time that we initiate plan Fixed Point."

"Okay." said Penguin.

"Wait wait wait wait, I'm coming with you!" said Alex.

"NO YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH US TOO!"

... (Edward's Narrative)

Enigma looks so pissed right now that Alex and I are here with her. Penguin is off somewhere else getting the men ready to ambush Galavan's condo building. Enigma, Alex, and I are in the 2nd Dark Room with Alastor. He prepared a large trunk to put her in once I finish tying her up. I made sure the ropes weren't too tight but not too loose. Apparently like me she's also an escape artist.

I tied the ropes around her arms, wrists, and ankles. Right now I'm just finishing up her ankles while Alex was feeling quite upset about this place. She looked at Alastor with this angry look and asked him, "So did you take Hanna's pictures here too?"

"Alex." said Enigma with a warning like tone, "Alastor is here to bring me to Galavan. Not to talk."

"Well I want some answers dammit!"

"I've already told you why. There's no need for you to get the same answers. Now quit asking."

She huffed but she stop and looked away from Alastor. Hanna must have been really something to Enigma and Alex. Alex is still hurting about Hanna's death. I hope somehow Alex will move from this. It seems the only way how though is that Galavan is dead. If so then what will Enigma do with Alastor?

"All done." I said.

"Good just put a strip of tape over my mouth and everything will get going."

I grab the duct tape and once I rip a strip off she said, "Now remember Edward, you promised that you will go back to the vault after this."

"Don't worry." I said, "Alex and I will meet you there."

I place a kiss upon her lips and then put the tape over her mouth. I said, "Be careful, Enigma." She nod once and I help her get into the trunk then shut the lid. Alastor then helped me bring the trunk upstairs and set it on the back of his truck. I then said to Alastor, "If you do anything besides bringing her to Galavan. I will fucking kill you."

He just smirked as he said, "What else could I do when I am nothing but Nero's puppet? By the way, I meant to give you these." He handed me a black envelope. He then suddenly whispered to my ear, "I'm happy that we've met. I guess Kristen wasn't so useless after all."

When he said her name I didn't feel any remorse. All I've felt was disgust and hatred for the name. I wish I've never even set my eyes on her. I should have given her up the first time she rejected me. I said to Alastor, "Get out of my face and just do your job."

I shoved him out of my way and went to my car where Alex is waiting for me. I open the door for her to get into the passenger seat, and I walk over to the other side to sit in the driver's seat. "What did he gave you?" asked Alex. I shrug my shoulders so I decided to open the enveloped. When I dug my hand into the envelope I've felt pictures. I pull them out to see photos of me tied up.

I've felt sick to my stomach that I put them away quickly. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" said Alex as she was about to get out of the car until we saw Alastor driving off already. I can't believe he did this! First Hanna, then Enigma, and now me? Why the hell is he so interested in us?!

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. I toss the envelope in the back and started up my car. As I drove down the street it started to rain all of a sudden. There's no other cars in the street it's just us. I wonder why no one else is out?

Suddenly further down the street a hooded figure started walking to get in the middle of the rode and face himself towards us. Why is he doing that? "Do you see that?" asked Alex.

"Yeah I do." I said.

The guy raised up his hand I didn't know for what exactly, but as I got closer I realized it was a gun. He shot at the tires and pop one but I rewound time to prevent it. Strangely somehow or another he was able to pop my tires. When I tried again and again, on the 6th time He appeared right in front of us! I immediately stop the car and saw his face. It is revealed that he's that blonde guy, Horatio.

He smiled wickedly and said, "Why hello Nygma! I've been looking for you!"

Out of nowhere he appeared right out my car's door and smashed the window in. I tried to rewind time but somehow or another this guy keeps on counteracting my moves! He drag me out and Alex got out of the car with her own gun in hand. She pointed at him and shouted at him, "Get the fuck away from my friend asshole!"

"Just shoot him!" I shouted but it was too late. He shot her right in the head in close range! "NOOO!" I don't want this to happen! Not to Alex! I rewinded time to prevent this! When I tried suddenly I was kicked and punch all over the place!

"You're weak against me!" said Horatio, "You have no skill! You haven't even mastered time to counteract my moves! Just look at your nose you're already at your limit!"

When he mentioned about my nose I've realized that it was bleeding from trying to rewind time so much. I said, "No I can't let this happen! Alex can't die!" I've gotten so angry to the point that I've tried again. When I was able to see that Alex was alive all of a sudden time froze in it's place.

I shouted, "Yes! Don't worry Alex I'm going to get you out of here!" I run towards her and pick her up in my arms as I just run away from Horatio. I have to keep time frozen or else Alex will die! I can't let her die like this!

Once we were far enough which felt like miles to me. I let time flow back into it's original course. Alex was confused and very shock to see that she's in my arms. She asked me, "Edward what the hell happened?!"

"Horatio." I said, "He tried to kill you. I had to get us away."

All of a sudden I've felt a sharp hit in my back that made me drop to my knees! "Edward what's wrong?!" When she got out of my arms I drop onto my side and she pulled out what look like a tranquilizer dart. Before she could look up suddenly her head was pulled back by Horatio and he slit her throat open! Her blood spilled right unto me.

"Al-Alex!" I cried out. I pushed myself to rewind time but I couldn't! "Alex!..."

"Now that I have you. All I need is Nero. I'd say Alex is the perfect message to give to let her know where you are."

I couldn't say anything else. I can't rewind time and I can't save Alex anymore. She's gone and it's my fault! Nero please forgive me!

...(Enigma's Narrative)

I've felt the truck parked and the trunk I'm inside in felt like I was placed on a dolly. I was rolled all the way into an elevator then rolled out when it stop onto the right floor. I heard Galavan say, "So you've brought the girl you've talked about?"

"Yes I have Mr. Galavan. She's right in this trunk."

I heard the trunk starting to open. Once the lid lifted up a hand reached in and grab my hair to pull me out. Raising me up I was inches away from Galavan's face. He smiles and said, "Why hello, Enigma."

His sister came over to pick me up from the trunk and she drop me on the couch. Theo rip the tape off my mouth and said, "So I'm sure you understand what's going on?"

"Actually I don't."

"Ah well for surely you can guess that it's because of your ability? I need you to will your power to me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well you can see that it hasn't done you good so far. I mean just look at you."

He suddenly trailed his hand from my right cheek, down to my neck, arm, and he stop right at my hip. "So helpless and vulnerable."

"Maybe so but I won't give you my power. AH!"

He yanked my head back and pressed a blade against my throat. "At this point you don't have a choice." He said, "Either will me your power or you can die here right now."

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "Riddle me this. Why can you never change someone's death date? Because they are a fixed point in time."

I froze time and untie myself to use the ropes on Galavan. I took the knife and slit Tabitha's throat so she'll won't cause me any trouble. Once I let time flow Galavan was now sitting on the couch, Tabitha drop to the floor bleeding to death, and Penguin stormed in with a few men. I said to Penguin once the men gave me my uniform, "He's all yours Penguin."

He smiled as he said, "Thank you Riddler."

"So you're the Riddler?" said Galavan.

I turn to him as I said, "I'm the Riddler, Enigma, and Nero Dimitri. You have no idea how much pain you caused me and to my friends. Now you're going to suffer what you've done to us."

"Nero Dimitri, I've heard of you. You're the one that Alastor keeps on obsessing about. You know he's the one who brought me Hanna Becker?"

"I know."

"And you're just going to let him slide?"

I paused for a moment and said, "Come here Alastor." He walk over to me as I grab his hand. I pulled out a thin sharp cylinder from my pocket as I said, "Alastor has caused me pain as well but you have to admire the fact that his obsession ended up saving me from you. I've used to him for the best of plans to take you down."

Quickly I stab Alastor right between the ear and the jaw Making it quick but a painful death as he plops to the ground. I said to Galavan, "But in the end there's still bad blood between us."

"So you turned villain instead of becoming a hero? Are you sure that's all my fault?"

"Me becoming Riddler was never your fault. I chose this path and I don't regret it. Besides, being a villain is a lot more fun than being a hero. While you deal with him Penguin I'm going to get changed."

"Alright."

While I left those two alone I went to the next room to get changed into my Riddler uniform. Once I came back out I see Penguin have fun beating the shit out of Galavan. Surprisingly though two of our men brought in a boy who looks 13 years old. A black haired boy with blue eyes. Wait do I know this kid? He looks familiar.

One of the men said, "We found the Wayne boy trapped in a cell."

"Bruce Wayne?" I said. I looked at Galavan and said, "What were you going to do with him?"

"Kill him." He said.

"Why?"

"His family ruined mine."

I couldn't help myself burst into laughter as I said, "Riddle Me This? I never was, am always to be, no one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"

"The future." said Bruce.

"Correct! A future that this boy has. But as for yours Galavan it ends right here by Penguin's hands."

I turn to Bruce and said, "Do you know who to go to? Who to call?"

"Yes."

"Good, fellas get him out of the building and let him use the phone to contact whoever will pick him up. Oh but Bruce please tell no one that we were here. I would hate to make you a problem."

"Of course," He said, "I won't tell anyone."

"Great, see him out."

Once the men lead him out of the room Galavan said, "You know I've heard of an anti-hero before. But never an anti-villain."

Suddenly Riddler appeared before me as he said, "Enigma there's something wrong with Edward."

"What do you mean? What happened to him?"

"That's just it I don't know. I can't feel him anymore."

I turn to Penguin quickly and said, "Hurry up and kill him already. There's something wrong with Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but we need to get back to the hideout right now."

"Okay."

He put a bullet in Galavan's head and we walked out. Edward please be at the hideout.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Innocence Snuffed Out

When we came back to the vault and entered the living room. I saw Alex sitting down on the couch with her back of her head turn to us. Oh thank God I said in my mind. I rushed over to Alex, "Alex do you know where Edward is?... Alex?" There was no response. When I walk around the couch to stand in front of her, ever cell in my body died.

Her throat is slit open, blood is all over her clothes, and inside her hands is a black envelope. I took it away and place it on the table as I sat down next to her. When Penguin came around to see he didn't say anything for he was shocked and broken as much as I was. He covered his mouth as tears began to form. He then whispered, "Alex?"

She can't be dead right? This is only a joke right? I said, "Alex come on quit playing with me." I raise my hand to touch her neck wound to see if it was really real. It wasn't fake it was really cut opened. When Riddler appeared he place a hand on my shoulder as he said, "I'm sorry... Alex is gone."

"You can't be gone." I said as bloody tears flowed from my eyes. I took off my half mask and set it down on the table, "Alex you can't be gone. You were suppose to stay by my side. You were suppose to rule the world with me. Alex you can't die!"

Suddenly a black cloaked person appeared in the room wearing a raven mask. It was the one person I've haven't seen for so long. It's me as The Raven with the black raven violin in hand. I looked at her and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Who are you talking to?" said Penguin.

"You don't see her but I do." I said, "Raven I asked you a question! What are you doing here?!"

She suddenly brought up her violin up to her chin and started playing Alex's favorite song Snuff from Slipknot. I said, "What are you doing? Why are you play that?!" Suddenly I saw black strings coming out of her violin and went straight for Alex as they went through her skin. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP THAT!"

I tried using my ability to rewind it but it has no effect on her. I've finally realized that they were digging out Alex's soul. The moment the strings pulled the glowing white orb from her chest I tried to grab it. "Raven stop! You can't do this!" I shouted as I run towards her to fight for it.

She didn't bother to dodge because my fist went through her body. She's not even here, it's like I'm only seeing a ghost. "Raven please don't do this! I need her here! I just need to rewind time and she'll be okay!"

For the first time she sang part of the lyrics to me, "Ooh my own was banished long ago it took the death of hope to let you go."

"You want me to let her go?" I said, "No I won't accept this! I was supposed to be protecting her! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Nero." said Riddler who appeared beside me as he grab my left hand. "You can't bring her back no matter how hard you try. Your power can't take you back far enough before this happened. Even if you could the death of Galavan wouldn't happen."

"... But I don't want to let her go."

"I know, but she has to go to the otherside."

I looked back at the Raven as the soul of Alex went inside her violin. When the song ended that's when she disappeared. I turn back to walk to Alex's body. As I sat back down I held Alex in my arms. Even though her blood is staining the green fabric on my outfit I didn't mind it. I'm not just holding a bleeding corpse. I'm holding whatever is left of my beloved friend.

Oswald sat across from us while just staring with this sorrow within his eyes. We were silent for such a long time it seemed like we were stuck in time. Stuck in this depression moment of a loss friend. I couldn't feel anything. I've forgotten where I was and what I was suppose to do. I was lost and confused.

Why am I crying blood? Why is my outfit red and black? Who am I trying to be? Am I doing the right thing by holding Alex's lifeless body in my arms? Shouldn't I be burying her? No I can't do that I remember about our conversation when we die. She wanted to be cremated in a bed of black roses. Reason why because she believed black roses are a symbol of rebirth or an new beginning.

Suddenly Oswald grab the envelope that Alex had in her hands earlier. When he opened it I realized that they were pictures. He looked at me and said, "These are pictures of Edward, Riddler."

"Let me see." I said as I held out my hand so he can give me the pictures. They were the pictures that Alastor took. One of them on the back was a message that is written in blood. No doubt that it's from Alex's. Here's what the message says.

I think it's about time we stop this silly goose chase don't you think Nero? If you want to see Edward again come on over to the center of Necropolis. Do please hurry, I hate to be kept waiting.

-Horatio

I looked at Oswald and said as I pick up Alex within my arms, "I need you to do me a favor, Oswald."

"Anything." He said.

"I need you to take Alex to the Forest of Roses. Once you're there build her a bonfire but burn her body in a bed of black roses. That's what she wanted so it's only right to honor her wishes. Please take her from me."

I carefully gave her to him so he can hold her in his arms. He looked up at me and asked, "What are you going to do then?"

"I will go save Edward and kill Horatio."

"Wait what if you don't come back?"

"..." I brought out a heart monitor device. I attached it right on the skin over my heart and gave him the other device that's blinking green. I said to him, "If I die that light will turn red and stop blinking. If you ever do recover my body I will be in the center of Necropolis."

"I don't know where the center is."

"The device will help you... I guess... If I don't see you again." I gave him a huge and said, "Thank you for everything Oswald. I never thought I could make another best friend."

I let go of him and just when I was about to turn away, suddenly he said, "Nero, please come back safe okay? I know this is going to hard on all of us but... We can find a way to help each other move on. I know we can make a better future for ourselves."

I smiled as I said, "Right... I'm sure we can, Oswald... I'm sure we can." I turn away and walk out of the vault. It's storming real bad out here. What great timing to match my mood. I'm going to make my last kill for tonight. I will bring Edward back safe and sound... Alex... I'm sorry.

... (Edward's Narrative)

I've never been so frightened in my entire life. I've never thought I would be used as bait for someone that I love. I'm trying my best to get out of these restraints but it feels like they're made of metal. He's got my hands bound behind my back, my thighs and ankles are bound together. My eyesight is cut off by a black blindfold and there's something stuffed into my mouth that's tied down around my head.

"You know there are 777 of these Necropolis ritual circles?" said Horatio, "They're mostly used for healing, traveling further in the past or even in the future, and for sacrificial needs to set time their way. I'm surprised Nero hasn't sacrifice herself though. If she wanted to save you so bad she should have stuck with her last reality and end it there."

What is he talking about? Last Reality? "Of course the only way to activate this circle is to draw blood. But to make the changes permanent the toll is your death."

Suddenly he grab my arm and pulled me to sit up. He said so close to my right ear, "You know if she's coming here right now. You might actually get to see one of us die. Well in this case Dr. Strange wants me to bring her alive. But I think I can bring her in without a few limbs and organs. Oh but I wonder?"

He got his fingers entangled in my hair. "You seem to like her more than a friend. You don't look like the type of person to get any but with Nero it's possible. So has she touched you in certain places that you like? What are the spots that thrill you?"

Out of no where he started pulling my shirt up! What the hell is he doing?! I try to shrug him off but he pulled my head back enough to cause pain. Making me to not struggle so much. He cooed in my ear, "You need to relax. If you struggle so much I'd be forced to hurt you more than I did earlier. So don't make it hard for me. I don't want to kill you before Nero arrives."

I can't believe the situation I'm in! Why is he doing this?! There's no need to-!

When he pulled my shirt up I've felt the cold biting my skin. "Oh? What's this?" He can see the scars on my stomach I can tell. What else would he be asking about? I was startled and jerk back when I've felt his fingers touch them. "Cut's huh? They look self-afflicted. Now what will cause you to damage your own skin? No doubt it's probably because of those awful parents of yours."

He suddenly pushed me down on my back. "You know I'm surprised you didn't kill them for all the dreadful things they done to you. Say maybe if you live after this? You wanna go find them and kill em'? Yeah I bet you would love that!... Huh?"

Huh? What did he say huh for? "Who are you? What's with the getup?" Who is he talking to? Is it Enigma? "Is that you Nero?" Suddenly I heard footsteps coming this way. Horatio said, "Wait, you're not Nero are you? You're a messenger from the otherside? Well speak are you deaf?!"

There was nothing but silence. "Hmm, I wonder if you will talk if I hurt Edward here?" Suddenly the air filled up with a cackle laughter. It was dark and wicked that it made me more afraid than ever. When it stopped Horatio said, "Well that was spooky. The Raven girl just took off." The Raven girl? "She must have something to do with you."

He grab my hair again as he said, "What makes you so special to everyone? What charm do you have that would compel someone to care for you?" He started laughing as he said, "I can't wait till Nero get's here. I want to see the look on her face once she sets her eyes upon you."

Suddenly something felt entirely wrong.

... (Oswald's Narrative)

I parked outside of the Forest of Roses. I got out of the car and pick up Alex in my arms as I walk inside the woods. There were a bunch of roses around this place. All kinds of different colors. Once I was able to find a spot with enough space to build the bonfire I set her down for a moment. I'm glad that storm isn't reaching out over here. Or else I wouldn't be able to do this for Alex.

It took me a while to gather the wood for it, but it's picking out the black roses that became the longest time I've spent. Nevertheless it was worth it. The bonfire is complete and now I can set her on top of it. I pick her up in my arms again and set her in the middle. I made her hands entwined each other and place them on top of her stomach. I place a kiss on her forehead and took out my lighter to set it on fire.

I back up as I watch her body get consumed by the flames while I remembered the memory when the two of us just sat down and talk. It was the first happiest moment I've ever experienced.

... (Yesterday Night)

I tried to go to sleep but It wasn't working out for me. I got out of bed and walk on over to the kitchen to get something to drink. Surprisingly I've found Alex there sitting at the counter table drinking a soda. I asked her, "Isn't it a little late to be drinking soda?"

"Never late for me bro." She said as he turn her attention to me. She asked me, "Can't sleep?"

"No I'm a insomniac so I don't really sleep much."

"No wonder why your eyes look a little dark, but you look paler than usual Oswald. Have you been eating correctly?"

"I'm fine just had a lot of work going for me that's all."

I went to the kitchen and grab a soda myself. Why not, I feel like for something sweet anyway. I sat down next to her while I drank some of it. She then ask me, "Hey feel free to not answer this question but I'm curious. Whatever caused you to have that limp?"

Wow first time someone would just say that. Feel free not to answer huh? I think I don't mind telling her. I said, "Well It was a long time ago when I was 13. At that age I was already for all kind of shady groups. One day when I was trying to do a difficult errand which was stealing. I couldn't complete it so I got nothing. When I came back empty handed they punished me by breaking my leg. It was fixed but not professionally. That's why I limp most of the time."

"And that's why they called you Penguin?"

"Yup hated the name then but I've grown into it. Now it's my villain name that everyone knows me by in Gotham."

"Do you like it?"

"... I don't know. I guess I do since I like being in control."

"Ah when doesn't everybody? Usually Nero wouldn't be into power, but I guess in this case she has to if she's going to protect anybody."

"So you're completely fine with Nero being a villain?"

"You gotta do what you have to. If she thinks this is the best way to go then I'll support her. You see Nero is not one to make stupid decisions even if I think it's wrong. If she believes it's for the right cause then I gotta let her do what's best."

"You're a good friend to think that way."

"Yeah but a bad influence. I remember one time I tried teaching her how to shoot a gun. She was shaking so much she couldn't aim straight at first."

"Did she got better?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. She all of a sudden turned into a true marksman. Are you good with a gun?"

"More or less."

"I see you know how to shoot one but you're not a professional. You look more like the businessman type."

"How can you tell?"

"Dude you wear a suit like most of the time and you know how to talk. I think with Nero being partners with you made her learn a lot. I mean she's got all these men working for her and obey orders without question."

Hmm, I wonder if Enigma even learned that from me?

"You know," said Alex, "You're not a bad guy as anyone claim you to be. You're actually pretty cool."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Well there's this innocence within you that hasn't been snuffed out yet. You're very kind to me, Nero, and Edward. I think you're only cold hearted to those who you don't care about or at least whoever is working for you. When you're hanging around with us you're very chill."

An innocence that hasn't been snuffed out huh? I thought that part of me died with my mother?

"Say since you're up wanna watch a movie or play a game?" said Alex.

"Uh, sure. What do you have in mind?" I said.

"Well ever heard of Kingdom Hearts?"

"What now?"

"Of course you haven't. Well better late than never. Come on I bet you're a game pro you just don't know it yet."

She drag me to the living room so we could play this game called Kingdom Hearts. It was hard for me at first but I got the hang of it. Alex and I played multiplayer so we can battle each other. I have to admit she was a pro at this so I've lost to her so many times. I've only one once but despite that it was really fun. I've never had this much fun in my entire life... I've never been this happy.

... (Back In The Forest of Roses)

I've cried for Alex and couldn't keep standing anymore. I drop to my knees as I shouted, "I'm so sorry Alex!... I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you died!... Thank you for everything!"

Thank you truly Alex. Besides Nero, you gave me a reason to fight for. I wanted to fight for you. I wanted to keep you safe... My mother is gone, and now you... I swear to you Alex I will make Horatio pay for taking your life.

"I SWEAR IT!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Bad Blood (Enigma's Narrative)

It's actually quite nostalgic being back in these Gloom Tunnels. I remember the last time I was down here. Right in the center of Necropolis underneath Gotham. In the last reality I had this strange habit of walking around while in my sleep. I would find myself in places I've never been before. So I one day I ended up in the center of Necropolis, a place where no one in Gotham has been to before, nor has discovered it.

The center of Necropolis is a circle with all these symbols and there's a huge infinite sign in the middle of it with a ouroborus around it. From what I remember Riddler explained to me that it's a sacrifice time circle. If you make changes that might have to do with fixed points you have to sacrifice yourself to make the changes permanent. I didn't want to die at the time so I thought of what's best for Edward and take his place as the Riddler. Now look at the mess I've made. Alex is dead because of me.

Riddler appeared right next to my side while we walk on the long path to the center. This is the first time I've ever seen him look so worried and depressed. I guess it's because that's how I feel right now. I'm frightened to the core because I have this doubt that I'll won't be able to save Edward in time. I'm crushed, I'm broken, and my light is fading away.

My heart feels like it's being up alive by this darkness. I'm craving revenge and blood lust for Horatio's death. I'm becoming more like the Riddler on every second... But if that's true? Why is he acting this way?

"Don't think about it too much," said Riddler, "You can't lose sight now. Just kill Horatio and get Edward out of this place."

"Why are you worried?" I said, "I will kill Horatio and save Edward! That's why we're fucking here!"

When I punched the wall I didn't expect to make cracks into it. Lately I've been growing stronger as the Riddler. I was able to pick up Edward in my arms with no problem. Strangely though when I've punched the wall Edward seemed surprised. "What's the matter?" I said with a sharp tone.

"I... I don't ever remember being that strong. Enigma that should have hurt your hand."

"... Tch! I'm probably just so fucking angry that I don't realize it. Now come on we've got to keep moving."

This situation is digging into my psyche so bad I'm feeling all kinds of emotions. Though I have a feeling I'm not acting like the Riddler. It's feels like I'm someone else entirely with a much more sinister personality. I have this urge to kill anyone right now without hesitation. Is this really me right now? Is this what I've become after losing my best friend?

Her blood is still soaked up into the green fabric of my Riddler uniform. Riddler never wore red it's just not his style. I bet the blood has already stick itself onto my skin. I can't believe how much there was of it. Some it is dripping onto the floor leaving a trail behind me... This is my best friend's blood... Why does it feel relieving?

Suddenly I'm starting laugh but it wasn't my own. It felt like another spirit was possessing me. Riddler asked me, "What's the matter? Why are you laughing?"

"I-ha ha ha! It-it's not me! Ha ha ha ha hee hee hee! So what if your best friend is dead? Lot's of people lose something precious to them so suck it up! It's no big deal! Don't let the bastards win! You still got a job to do so do it! But if you ask me? If you really want to kill someone? I'd start with breaking their spirit first but don't shatter it completely. You still want to let them feel when you're carving a big smile onto their face. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"...Joker?"

Suddenly when Riddler said that I snap out of it. I look up at him and said, "What happened? Why was I laughing? My friend's death is not a laughing matter!"

"I-... I don't know how... But I think that was Joker talking. You laughed just like him."

I can't tell he isn't messing with me. His face looks horrified to what just happened. Joker possessing me? But why? I haven't took his place! Why would he want to possess me?! How is that even possible?!

Suddenly I heard Edward's loud muffled cry. Immediately I started running until I reached the center. When I got there I saw Horatio carving the word idiot on Edward's stomach with a knife. When Horatio look at me with a crazed smile he said, "Oh good you finally arrived. I was beginning to worry that you would let Edward die just like Alex. It was Alex right?"

With fast speed I ran at him with my sword unsheathed. I strike at his heart but he used his time ability to dodged. I rewind it and hit him where he dodge as the sword pierced through his right shoulder. I got close until I grabbed him by the neck. I then said, "Time Battle activate!"

Our timeline intertwined with each others as we entered into the other dimension of Necropolis. I said, "Now we both can't use our abilities. Neither can we leave until one of us is dead." I kicked him off my blade and spin kicked him in the face.

"The fuck?!" He said, "What is this?! How are you doing this?!"

"Why so surprised? This is the main battle ground for time users. Granted Theo wasn't a time user but it seems I can choose whoever I like to battle."

"Okay so why is Edward here? Why is he out of his restraints?!"

Riddler step up as he said, "I'm not Edward you fucking idiot. I am the spirit of Riddler."

"... So that's how you became this way. You merged your spirit with his?"

"You guessed right. Now time to die."

I rushed at him again with my sword. Surprisingly his movement is slow so I kept on cutting his skin on almost every thrust. When he thought he found an opening to attack me I grab his right arm and broke it with my knee. As he screamed I throw him against the floor. I said, "How fucking pathetic. Without your ability you're nothing but a slow weak human!"

I kicked him hard in the ribs cracking a few of his bones when I've felt the impact. He coughed up blood but he was smiling. He said, "So I guess you're still mad because I killed your friend huh? You want me to tell you how she died? Well I slit her throat while she tried to help your precious Edward Nygma. Her blood spilled so much it gotten all over him. Looks like I've left some for you too."

"... Black Raven activate." The device I attached to my back Spread out it's black wings.

Horatio looked surprised as he said, "So it was you? You are the Raven?" I was shock to hear that name. I said, "You've seen her? You've seen the Raven?"

"Yeah."

"Why was she here? Did she played any songs?"

"No she just laughed. That was it and left."

"... Strange." I willed my wings to behead Horatio. "That was for should have never crossed paths with me."

As his head rolled onto the symbol of time. I've never felt so relieved in my entire life. It was like a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders.

... (Edward's Narrative)

I heard them fighting but when I heard Nero said, "Time Battle activate." Everything became silent. I was afraid what happened to her. I'm fucking blindfolded so I can't see what's going on. I can't even call out to her. I'm completely helpless at this point!

Suddenly I've gotten scared when I heard something drop. It sounded way to much like a body. Who the hell fallen to the ground?! I freaked out when someone grabbed my arm. Please don't don't let it be Horatio!

I've gotten my answer when I hugged by someone familiar. Nero said, "Edward it's alright. It's over. It's finally over." She took off my blindfold and pulled down the gag to take out the cloth stuffed into my mouth. I've never been so happy to see her that I started crying.

I said to her in such a broken voice, "Nero I'm so sorry!... Alex is-,"

"I know." She said.

I've just realized that her green Riddler uniform is drenched in red. Is that?... Is that Alex's blood?

"I'm getting you out of here Edwar-,"

Out of nowhere both of us were shot through the chest. It came from my back, went through my chest, and into hers. Just suddenly right there and then... I stopped moving.

... (Nero's Narrative)

Everything went to hell. Edward got shot through the back and out the chest. Which now I have the bullet within my own chest. When our blood dropped to the floor it began to glow green. "No... NO!" I shouted and rewind time before Edward got shot but for some reason. Edward drop into my arms. His eyes are wide but they're not blinking.

"Edward?" I said but he's bleeding into my arms. He's not moving anymore... What's happening? Why isn't my time control working?! Why only I'm healed?! "EDWARD I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE!"

I tried again to save him but no matter how far I've gotten the wound within his chest is still there! The bullet went through the heart! Why isn't my ability working on him?! WHY ISN'T HE ALIVE?!

"Because he died on the sacrifice circle." said Riddler appearing by my side avoiding to look me in the eye, "He's gone, Nero... This event is now permanent."

"... You're lying... YOU'RE LYING!"

I tried and tried again until I was bleeding out of my nose, coughing up blood, and crying out the blood from my eyes. I begged the laws of time to make Edward's death undone. I screamed, "BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK!"

"I'm sorry, Nero... He's no longer with us."

"NO I REFUSE THIS EVENT TO HAPPEN! I WANT HIM ALIVE! I TOOK HIS PLACE SO I COULD PROTECT HIM! IT'S MY CHOICE!"

"How sad." suddenly said a man in a white coat who came in with a bunch of his men surrounding me. I growled at him as I said, "Stay away from us!" I held Edward tight to me. I won't let him go no matter what!

"Why poor child. You can't cling to that dead body forever." He said, "Come with me and I can take away this burden you carry."

"I'm not going anywhere until I bring Edward back to life. So you can go fuck yourself!"

"(Sigh), how silly to waste such talent on a useless human being."

Suddenly I was shot in the back by a tranquilizer dart! No I have to save Edward! I have to! I-...

"Oh boy." Was the last thing I've heard before I went to sleep.

... (Oswald's Narrative)

I look at the device that monitors Nero's heart rate. I used it to track her down to find her and Edward. When I got there at the entrance I had to hide because I saw black vans parked outside and I see the men coming out of the Gloom Tunnels. I only saw them carry Nero into one of the vans and they drove off. I was given a chance to go into the Gloom Tunnels to find Edward.

To my luck I've found the center of Necropolis by following the trail of blood. When I arrive I wasn't ready to see Edward's dead body laying on top of a strange symbolic circle. His blood filled the entire outline of it. It took me a while to get a grip. I made myself pick up Edward and carry him out of this dark place.

I cried over his death. Tonight wasn't good as we hope for... I lost two of my precious friends. Now one of them captured. I can't fail this time to save Nero. I will do everything in my power to get her back!

For Alex, and for Edward.

... (Edward's Narrative)

I happen to wake to up in dark place. I don't know where I am I just seemed to be floating into nothingness. When I look up I saw someone above me. A woman wearing a Raven like costume. She cackles as she said, "My my Riddler. Who knew you would be the one to cross into the Void of The Dead?"

"Riddler? I'm not Riddler."

"Yeah you are, you just haven't been awakened yet."

She took off her mask and I was able to see the face of Nero. I mean the real face of Nero. Her natural black hair and mint green eyes. She smiles wickedly at me and said, "Now this won't hurt a bit. Well at least I don't think it will."

"What are you talking about Nero?"

Suddenly she appeared right in front of me and grab my head. "I mean your memories."

Memories I've never seen before hit me like a tidal wave. They were memories I never shared before with Nero... The diner... That picture she took of me... The hurricane... Riddler.

... Nero... I was suppose to be the Riddler?

TO BE CONTINUED

Gotham Is Strange: The Beginning Is The End


End file.
